The Traveller
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: Knives is an ancient that wishes for nothing but vengence against those that have caused her pain but after she meets a young boy she can't quite distinguish the line between those that should die and those that will. CrossoverDementional travel
1. Chapter 1

1The Traveller

Disclaimer: That I am aware of, I do not own any of these characters, places or events. Please give me some slack, this is my first fanfic and it is something I've been mulling over for some time. Hope you enjoy, or at least get a kick out of it.

The Traveller

I walk in the full sunlight. Looking up, I smile at my own private joke. A young child, all are young to me, brushes my arm and trips over the upturned corner of the sidewalk. I catch her arm before she could fall, her eyes went wide, "You should be more careful," I let my voice be light, motherly toward the child. She seemed to relax because of that and smiled at me. 'Poor twit, if only she knew what held her.'

"Thank you," she glanced at my hand, still holding her arm and I let her go to run back to her mother. 'Humans are so fortunate to have such... happiness.'

I walk down, yet another, nameless street. I smirked as I heard footsteps follow me. "You have picked the wrong partner, my friend," I say once we reached a deserted alley.

"Don't think so," the fool actually caught me across the shoulders, quite a feet since I'm taller than most women, and pushed me against the wall.

"Is this where I scream?" My innocent question seemed to startle him, I smiled. "Rapist, not my favorite meal but you'll do," I laid my hand on his chest and pushed him across the alley, into the other wall. "A feisty one?" The man had started getting up and I was suddenly at his side. "I wonder if you taste the same way," I grabbed him across his shoulder and bury my fangs in his throat.

Normally I would kill my prey, but somehow this one had not killed, his blood was far too sweet to be a murderer. Then again, I could just be getting use to the tangy taste of evil. When I hear his heart start to weaken, I let go of him as the wounds heal and a thought takes me to the roof next to the alley. If you haven't guessed what I am yet, it wouldn't surprise me. I've don't far worse things in front of Humans and they didn't even acknowledge it.

"Knives! I turn to see the young boy happily rushing over to me. I absently muss his hair as he looked down at my unconscious meal. "You let him live?" Yes the boy knows but he's in the 'See no evil' phase.

"He wasn't a murderer," even though I could care less, I try to 'behave' in the boy's company. What can I say; Crow's a bad influence on me. That's not his real name, mind you, but he's always got that damn... I heard a 'Caw' as a large crow landed on the ledge, bird with him. "Good afternoon Ka, any luck with your meal?"

_Butcher threw out scraps, tasty_. I smiles when Crow looked at me, to him all he hears was cawing. "He did," Crow smiled at me and scratched Ka on the head. "That reminds me, why are you here? I was going to meet you back at the house."

"Ka led me here."

I shook my head, "I should've left you in the NeverNever."

"You wouldn't be the first," Crow smiled but I knew he was only doing that to comfort me. His parents had left him in that baron land to starve. By luck alone, Ka had found him and helped him find food and shelter.

"Yeah, well," I frowned in mock annoyance, "Too late now. Looks like I'm stuck with you. Have you eaten yet?"

I heard his stomach growl at the thought of food and smiled. "No, not yet," he held his grumbling stomach.

"It's still early, we could get something from a pub. Maybe beat the rowdies."

"You really need to work on that Knives, it's called a bar and sounds good to me," Crow gave me a hug and I thought of the small pub I use to visit back in the 50's.

"Not where we are," I opened my eyes and glanced around at the moors. Here it was drizzling and foggy, I always liked this place. I spent nearly 40 years here as proof.

"You did not just poof us out of the country," Crow looked around in disbelief.

"Aye," I left out the accent but what can I say, you stay somewhere long enough and it'll wear off on you. "Sorry Ka, you'll have to stay out here."

He dropped his head and flew away from my shoulder to perch on top of the door.

"Nevermore," Crow smirked at me.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you at that library," I curled my hand around his shoulder as my clothes changed to light blues and yellows. "Call me sis while we're here, you're my little brother, " I let my form compress until I was only a foot taller than him.

"Alright sis," it always amazes me at how quickly he picked up the acts, a natural, and he never slips up. "Coming Sis?" I blinked at Crow holding the door open for me and smiled.

"Coming Brother," I put on an innocent expression and took his hand as we entered the pub. 'Too bad I can't get a whiskey chaser in this form but I could be remembered in my true one.' The place fell silent when we walked through the door and I smiled to sooth the hard gaze of the patrons.

"Sis," I blinked down at Crow's whining voice, "You promised we'd eat before we went back to town."

"I know little Brother, but I don't think we're welcome here. We got a little lost on our walk, do you serve meals?"

"Yee're lost?" I gave an embarrassed nod, "Aye, we serve meals. But na beer fer yee."

"Far enough," I led Crow to a seat. When the server came over I met the face of an old friend. "The u..," I almost slipped into the past and looker at Crow, "Young one here is starving. Could we have a couple of house specials?"

"Aye," the old voice shook me back into the present. "Is yer mum from 'ere?"

I blinked and realized my form was younger but still my own. "No," Crow's voice snapped me out of it. "We're visiting a friend and ended up lost. Dad won't let me anywhere without Sis."

Crow asked for a couple of cokes and I tried to lay low. That man had been an admirer of mine and I hadn't acknowledged his advances to the point where I had to leave to keep from being found out. "Be careful around here. I stayed too long last time and I haven't let that generation die out yet," I whispered to Crow and leaned back, act resumed, as the man brought our drinks. "Thank you," I said in a sing-song, girly voice and smiled as I took mine and set it on the table.

"I can drink some for you," I could barely hear Crow's voice and knew he was worried for me. I smiled and swigged half the glass at once, not my first choice but it'll do.

The server walked away and I scooted closer to Crow, he had a confused look on his face, "I've walked with you in the sun and you're confused about my drinking soda? I can take nutrients like a Human, I just lose my energy if I don't feed."

"It's still odd to see, that's all," he wiped the look off his face but I could still see it in his eyes. 'I wonder if I should tell him my story. I know he would never ask without cause.' When the food arrived I smiled as he dug into his meal. 'No, far too young for such a tragedy.'

I was so content with watching my Human companion eat that I didn't notice the room had gone silent again, "Lass, you 'ad better eat and be on yer way 'fore night comes. They've been 'earing the Banshee 'round 'ere."

I couldn't help but smile up at the man that had said it." 'oo's she been callin' fer?" I automatically fell back into the old ways in speaking. "I 'adn't 'eard 'a any dead out 'ere."

"Yer mum is from 'ere, I knew she 'ad ta be." I dropped my head, so easily was I riled up that I had forgotten the act.

"Yee… You finished?" I shook myself from the past, yet again, and turned to Crow. He looked at me with concern, but nodded as I threw some money on the table. I signaled Crow to go on ahead and glanced at the man I had remembered from the last time I was here. "I know for who the Banshee cries. Herself," I let him alone see my true self, he stared at me with the same admiration he had so long ago before I left the pub that had once been my second home.

I stepped outside, it had started to truly rain, and saw Ka perched on Crow's head with his wings held out as an odd umbrella. "You're going after the banshee?" I nodded and let my form return to normal.

"Here," I took off the fabric choker that I always wore and, as I moved to put it around his neck, it lengthened into a hooded, black cloak. "Keep him dry and warm," I whispered and ran my hand across it, it shimmered as if reaching for my touch when I pulled away. "You can ride on my should Ka, the rain won't touch you there."

_Thanks Knives_. The half-soaked bird fluttered to my shoulder and puffed out his feathers in hopes of drying out.

"I'll get you two somewhere safe before dark. Until then, do you want to sight see? We have three hours until nightfall," what can I say, I have an excellent sense of time.

"Why can't I go with you? I've never seen a Banshee," his curiosity was getting to him.

"You should know it's not a Banshee," he nodded, "Besides, a Banshee's scream is known to kill," I brushed my finger across his too long ear, "It makes your brain bleed out through your ears."

I walked away, but not before I saw him shiver, "Then how could the locals hear her scream?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Someone's been reading too much Nancy Drew."

"Try true crime," I looked to see him scratch the half-point of his ear.

"I've offered time and again to make those normal."

"And time and again I've declined," he smiled and rushed to catch up to me.

"Like it or not I'm going to hide them," I cupped my hands over his ears.

"Ouch," he batted at me as I took my hands away. "What was that for?" He ran his hand over his normal-shaped ears. "Hey!" I let him hit me and just smiled.

"The locals are over superstitious, can't have you running around like a leprechaun now can we?" I laughed as he gave me an angry look. "Nothing personal," I lifted my hand and the hood floated up to cover his head.

"It's as bad here as there, a Halfling can't even show his ears for fear of being killed by humans and elves."

"There are no elves here but you can't show them here either." I dropped my hand onto his hooded head, "You are far too young to worry about such things, lighten up," I walked on ahead of him. "Your father's elven pride is getting the best of you." "Bite me," I turned back at his modernized phrase and clicked my fangs in reply. "You know that doesn't scare me."

"I know," I couldn't bite him to save his soul. "It was worth a try," if only to remind him what he travels with.

_Why do you always push him away?_ Ka shifted on my shoulder and scooted toward my ear.

I slipped into the birds' language with ease. _Would you willingly travel with one that would kill you if it got hungry? He is too young to understand what I truly am and no matter what books he reads he will never have all the answers. He views me as a mentor, a friend, and I need him to see me as I really am._

_Then why not leave him somewhere he will be safe?_

_What would be safer than being protected by me? I've come across no other that can match me._

_And if you turn rabid? Who would protect him then?_

_You. _I placed a finger in the center of Ka's breast_. If I should turn rogue, take my heart. _I pushed some of my power into the frail body, enough for it to overpower me but just once_. Once is all you get. Would you die to protect this abandoned child?_

_Without a thought._

_I'll hold you to that._ I could hear Crow walking behind me, he kept his distance as he kicked a rock down the gravel road. "The wind's picking up," the rain had started to slow, though the sky still warranted storms, but I could hear the cloak I had given Crow flutter and whip as the wind started to howl. "Stay with Crow," I had to raise my voice but Ka had heard and fought against the wind to have Crow hide him beneath the cloak. "Protect them," I whispered and the fluttering stopped as the cloak wrapped itself around them. Then the screaming started.

"The Banshee?" Crow ducked his head against the screaming but I could still hear him.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I pushed every ounce of power into the summons. When it comes to bloodlines, if mine calls you answer.

"Who be you to command such power?" The winds died as the 'Banshee' showed herself.

I felt one of my many knives shift beneath my forearm s it slid down my arm through the skin. "No one," in less time than it took to answer I had already taken care of her and turned to hide the scene from Crow as her head fell away from her body, turning to ash before it hit the ground. The blade shifted back to its original position beneath my skin as I wrapped my arm around Crow's shoulder. "Let's go home."

A thought took up back to the closest thing I have to a home. Normally it was shut up tight, dark and dreary but I made sure all the windows were open to allow the last of the sunlight into the rooms. Ka flew out from under the cloak up onto the mantel of the fireplace. "Crow? Are you ok?" He looked up at me with far away eyes and nodded. "Would you like me to turn your ears back to normal?"

"No, not yet," he let the cloak flutter onto a chair next to the door. "Are you going to be hunting tonight?"

"Most likely, Ka will be able to find me it you need anything," I started to worry when he just nodded and headed for his room. I looked at Ka and he lowered his head before flying after Crow. "No wonder I stayed away from Humans. Damn emotions, such a nuisance." I headed to Crow's room.

Before I could knock I heard his voice, "I didn't know that she hunted her own kind. How could she do that?" I bowed my head and turned to lean against the wall next to the door. "Every night. I thought she went out to feed. She always telling me she only kills those that have hurt the innocent but she let that man go earlier," his voice sounded tired and started to become softer. I could hear his soft, deep breathing when he fell asleep.

"The rule doesn't apply to just Humans," the day must've been longer than I thought because my eyes drooped shut and I fell into a dark dream.

"Knives?" Crow's voice roused me from my sleep and I opened my eyes just as the door stopped in front of my nose. "Knives, I heard a noise at the window!"

"It's probably Ka," the bird flapped its wings from its perch on his shoulder. "Wait! Was the window open?"

"No, why?"

"Go downstairs, my cloak will protect you." It's night and I hadn't closed up the house before I had fallen asleep.

This one was toying with me but why? I waited for Crow to go down the stairs before I spoke, "Must I summon you or will you face me on your own?" I could sense him now, young and high off his so called immortality. Take it from me, if it exists it can be destroyed, immortality is a concept for the self-thought fearless.

"What makes you so special?" His voice came in hisses and I smiled as the end came with a lisp. "Why does my kind fear one that can't even secure her resting place?"

"Only one so young and stupid would ask such questions," a thought took me in front of him, my hand around his throat, lifting him off the ground. "You've reached a new level of both by coming to ME to ask them." I laid my other hand on his shoulder and pulled his throat until his spine separated from his body, as if it was an unsheathed sword. The blood and flesh exploded into a fine ash as the wind blew through the house, taking with it any sign of my unwelcome guest.

I let my body become particles, of much of the same, and let the wind carry me down the stairs to reform at the foot of them, "Knives!" Again I ended up with Crow in my arms, this time he had my cloak thrown over his shoulders and Ka came to rest on mine.

I smile and affectingly rub my hand over his hair, "It seems I've outstayed my welcome in this dimension, I should go."

"Please take me with you," this scared little child confuses me so, "I'll be your brother, child, cousin, anything to stay with you. You're the only family I have, please don't leave me ... alone."

"You wouldn't like me as your family, after all, I've sworn to destroy mine." The sorrow filled eyes of this child stared into mine, for a moment I could almost believe he was looking into my soul. I smirked at the concept and finally gave in, "I've never transported Humans through the portal before, it could kill you or worse."

"I don't care," he held me tighter and I had to relax, or else pierce him with the blades residing just beneath my skin. "As long as I stay with you."

"I have done everything I could to push you away, why haven't you run from me? I have done much less to strangers and sent them straight into the naive arms of the church. What makes you so different?" A thought opened a red-tinged doorway and Crow's eyes lit up.

"You're taking me with you?"

"Only if you play by my rules," he nodded and I smiled. "Wrap him up good and tight. Relax Crow," his eyes looked panicked as my cloak crept around his body, limiting his movement until all he could do was breath. "It'll be over in a moment," _Lead the way, my friend._ Ka flew through the portal as I picked up Crow and stepped through to stand on the roof of a skyscraper. My cloak unwrapped itself from around him and settled around my throat, back to being the fabric choker.

Crow's fist shot up and, I let him, hit me across the jaw. I had to give the little Halfling credit, my fangs slid down as blood welled up from the cut on my lip, that hit had shaken me. "You could've warned me! Trying to kill me?" He threw up his hands in agitation and turned away from me. I smiled as the wound healed and, my fangs retracted as, the blood seeped back into my skin. 'Anyone else would be dead after a stunt like that but somehow this one had escaped my wrath, yet again.' "Let me make it up to you," I rushed at him, scooped him up and let the wind carry us up over the rooftops.

"Where are we going?" His voice kind of cracked as he held on tighter.

"I have a house around here, if they haven't condemned it by now," it had been nearly two hundred years since I'd been in this dimension. I set down on top of a building that had once been a large aristocratic home and let Crow down. "I knew I should've placed servants at this residence.

"Knives? Where are we going to stay?"

"I won't be hunted here. Unless things have changed, I'm the only one. We can stay as long as you like, wherever you like." I had no need for such comforts and knew Crow would be just as content with a blanket in the middle of the forest but I like seeing that smile on his face.

Crow chose a high rise hotel and I just stood by his side, as all his requests he asked for or about, signing for the room and paying the bill. On the elevator ride up, I leaned against the mirrored side panel as he smiled and stared out of the back glass window at the city below. He was so excited that, when he looked at me, he didn't even notice I leaned against an empty mirror. What can I say, I'm one of the only ones that willingly cast no reflection. My reason is far different than the legends though, I don't like the reminder of my parentage, as for the no soul thing, the jury's out on that one. 'Can one be born without a soul?' I'll have to remember to ask. "Knives. Earth to Knives," I blinked and saw Crow waving a hand in my face. "Finally, this is our floor."

I held out the key and he bounded ahead to see the room. Smiling, I followed after. Noticing he was having trouble I took the key out of the lock and shook my head, "You'd think they'd have keycards by now," I tried the lock and this time it worked. When the door swung open I bowed my head and sighed, "I'm back in the Renaissance," the room was all frill and fabric draped. I absent lee ran my hand across my neck and frowned at bad memories. I would much rather sleep in a cave somewhere but once I went to sleep, I told myself, everything will be fine. Which comes to the next thought, yes I do tend to sleep in a coffin, it's a casket really. It's the only thing given to me by my father I still have, besides the blades I use to destroy others, and the only reason I have it is because it's a reminder of the prophecy I was born to bring about.

"Isn't this wonderful Knives?" Crow had flung open the balcony doors and was leaning over watching the traffic below.

I mentally shook myself. I'm being such a space case lately, ever since I took in Crow, I've been around far too long to let my defenses grow so lax. Hearing a knock, "Enter," I walked back in from the balcony as a man rolled a cart into the room. "Your food's here," Crow flew past me and started in on his early breakfast. "Thank you," I handed the server a fifty, "What's the chance of getting a bottle of wine earlier than 1900's?" He shot me a startled look, "Put it on my tab."

"Yes miss, when would you like it?"

I wasn't expecting him to ask that, "When I order dinner, have it then," he gave me a nod and left noiselessly.

"Let me guess red, right?" Crow smiled and ate another bite of pancakes.

"You need to get your head out of those books and pay attention, you might learn something." I grabbed a piece of the bacon he had ordered and ate it.

"All the others you've told me about are in the books, but you're different. You can go out in the sun and you've taken me to holy places before, even introduced me to the minister. He knew what you were, didn't he?" I smiled at the question, truth be told I didn't know, he probably thought me a fallen angel trying to redeem myself. "How are you so different?"

"My parents asked the same question when I was born," I could feel the sun starting to rise and lack of sleep was getting to me. "Take the bed, order anything you want, I'm going to sleep," a thought brought my coffin to me. It came to rest in the corner of the room beside the bed, out of view of the door.

I affectionately run my hand over the carved wolf that adorns the lid. 'With each day that passes my army grows stronger.' Until I fled from my dimension I had no knowledge of what this creature was, and after I found that the return of them was to bring the freedom back to Humans. "Knives?" I lifted the lid and looked over at Crow. Smiling I let it rest against the wall so that he didn't need to worry about getting to me, should anything happen. "Pleasant dreams."

"You should get some sleep as well," I laid in my... bed and let the darkness take me as I felt the sun crawling into the room. Normally I only sleep a Human sleep, able to wake and move should anything make a sound, but this time I let myself be drug down into the death-like sleep, dreamless, knowing we had no worries of attack.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters places or events.

AN: This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack. Please review to tell me what you think.

Also this is a personal challenge of sorts if you can think of any interesting people they should meet please give me a clue and I will see what I can do. Sorry it started out so slow it should pick up soon.

I blinked my eyes, realizing I was awake, and sat up in the darkness. I could feel the sun, at its peak, and wondered what had awoken me from my Death/Sleep. I felt a moment of panic when I saw that the bed was mussed but no one laid in it. A light sigh brought my attention to the boy curled up next to my coffin, sound asleep. I felt a smile spread across my face, try as he might, Crow could never fall asleep in a bed but that couldn't have been what woke me. **Knives!**

I blink and am standing in a cobblestone road, flames engulf the surrounding buildings. This dimension is one of the few that time started later than most. It's a few centuries behind our timeline, this is brought to my attention by a man running from one of the buildings dressed in 17th century garb. "Knives!"

I turn to see a small red-haired young girl, holding an oversized sword, defending against an attack from a uniformed swordsman. The moment the girl went for a killing blow I stepped in front of her blade while facing her opponent, letting the sword slice into my back as I deflect the swordsman's blow with my hand. "I thought your father kept you away from such things."

I heard an intake of breathe, "Knives?" The sword came free as my back healed.

"Whom were you expecting," I emphasize the sentence by striking the man hard enough to knock him unconscious. "What caused the flames?"

"Men attacked," the girl struck a charging officer with the dull edge of her sword. "They threatened to burn the place to the ground if father didn't show himself," she took my arm and led me through the battles, striking a stunning blow where she could. "Father wouldn't do what they wanted when he confronted them and they started burning everything," she seemed to disappear for a moment when she came to a circle of men attacking a single samurai, the men crumpled as she reappeared next to her stone faced, male, copy.

The samurai set his killer's eyes on me and they softened, "You've kept your promise, thank you," his demeanor flipped as he cocked his head and smiled before someone struck him from behind, he was gone before the sword could touch him and reappeared above the attacker to strike him with the flat of his sword. The attacker dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Anything for you, my murderous innocent," I smile and give a respectful nod as the men started to retreat, but the fires still raged. I watched the flames dance and sway, trying to catch my attention. You see, there is more than one way for me to feed, blood of course, and energy. What is energy if not heat, life-force, and all things have that. I let my power reach out from me and, when it touched. the flames flared only to die down to embers as I take the last of their heat.

"Thank you, Knives," I looked down at the girl and saw her blink at the flames reflecting in my eyes, it would fade with the power rush. "Though I do not know you, you stopped me from doing a terrible act," she did a low bow.

I lowered my gaze to the ground, though they should fear me, Humans always seemed to thank me. I raised her chin until she met my eyes, "Your father had me promise, before you were born, that if you should call out to me, no matter what, I would answer. It is him you should thank, not I," I let go of her chin and walked passed her, toward her father. "I will keep my promise, innocent assassin, so long as she takes breathe."

"Uh...I," he had to all but force that word from his throat, "thank you Knives." I saw it in his eyes, if his child was ever hurt, the Battousai would be the least of their worries.

"No need, I'm just keeping a promise," I noticed a crowd was starting to form, tying to see my odd clothes and hair, which had started to float and dance like flames, due to my over feeding. I let the red-tinged doorway open and stepped through, back into our hotel room. I smiled, Crow was still sound asleep, curled up next to my coffin, and had to suppress a laugh when I noticed Ka was hunkered down under his chin.

I took a step, to return to my coffin, and felt the back of my shirt gap, clothes. I knew I didn't have need of any but Crow would need to change when he woke. A thought sent a note to Crow's side, where he would find it should he wake, and another sent me to stand at the edge of the crowded sidewalks in front of the hotel.

M... Miss?" I turned to see an elderly doorman, rather shaken at that, "Would you... like me to... hail a cab?" His heart rate was a bit above normal but it was no harm to his health.

Giving him the most innocent smile I could muster, "No, thank you. I think I'll walk." I send calming waves of emotions to him and heard his heart slow to normal.

He smiled at me, "Have a good day, Miss," as I walked away. 'Poor boy, I nearly gave him a heart attack appearing like that. I'll have to be more careful with the sun still out and all.'

I continue to walk, occasionally looking at the surrounding stores, nothing but suits and formal wear lined the street. My hands begin to itch, it proceeds up my arms, as I turn down another street. It's been too long since I've relaxed enough to let my blades free. Unfortunately for me they are, like my cloak, living in a sense. My blood gives them a 'will' of sorts and they've been confined too long.

"Hey, pretty lady. You lost?" A hand laid itself across my shoulder and I put on a playful, yet confident, face.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been around here," I gracefully brush his arm away from me, stepping out of his embrace would be a show of fear. "Do you know where I could shop for younger kids?" I held my hand at about my waist, Crow's given height.

"I've got a place you can get kids from," a second man came up and I gave him a true smile as he undid his belt.

"It seems it's my lucky day," II could feel the blades that ran down my back sliding up through my skin and the ones in my arms shifting, wanting free. "Two birds with one stone," I relaxed and felt all the blades in my arms slide down, past my elbows and across my forearms and even my wrists. When I moves to attack I felt the blades barely pierce the skin at my chest, as I made a slice at the first man.

Luckily for me both of the men I faced pulled knives from their pockets as I fought them. I wouldn't have to heal their bodies before I left, the blades gave the excuse for the cuts. "It always ends so quickly," I smirked at the look in the man's dying eyes and finally laughed. They always give that same look, Human or non, 'Why?' they seem to ask, and I always answer, "Why not? You asked for this fate," the light faded from his eyes. "Maybe you will learn in your next life."

I looked down at my ruined clothes, my body had long absorbed the spilt blood from the fight, and gave an irritated huff. Though I'm not modest, by any means, I knew a half exposed young woman would catch more attention than a fully clothed one. It seemed I would need clothes after all, at the very least a new shirt. My first thought was to just take a male form until I could get one, men are less likely to be thought of as prey, unfortunately I've had more trouble in male forms than female. I am female by birth and nature but I am able to take whatever form I wish, though it is rather unnerving having members of the same sex hounding you. I felt my choker lengthen and curl its way around my shoulders and chest, into an odd jacket. I didn't even have to think, it acted on its own. I smirked as I pulled my hair out from under it, letting it fall down my back. "It's been fun," I cocked my head toward the dead men and walked into the streets, continuing my search.

The moment I turned the corner, a young man ran straight into me. I clamped my hands down on the top and bottom of the stack of books he had been holding, they flew toward me upon impact. "I... I'm... so sorry," I smiled when I saw him push his glasses back onto his nose, no wonder he hadn't seen me, and gave him a light chuckle when he took the books from me. "I'm so sorry," his nervousness made me smile again and I pushed his glasses, which had yet again slid down his nose, back to their rightful place, "I'm late for class," he rushed by me, again nearly toppling his stack of books. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as he tripped, somehow recovering before he could drop his books. I looked on as he dove around the corner, there must have been a school I hadn't noticed on my way.

When I looked away from the corner I spotted a clothing store, "No, thank you," I quickly got across the street to it.

"May I... help you?" I caught a rather smug look from the sales woman, she was dressed as if she was about to meet the president, at least I think that's what this dimension has.

"Yes," I could tell by her widening eyes, she could hear the echo in my voice, a side effect of one of my powers, "I need clothes for a young boy, ten or so, rather short for his age." Her eyes were staring off as she left to find what I had asked for.

**Knives?** I heard Crow say my name, a sleepy tone to his voice.

**Go back to sleep. I will be back soon.**

**Ka woke me up. He's hungry. Can I call for food?** I smiled, Crow had gotten so use to me communicating this way I no longer had to be inside his head to hear his reply.

**Yes, call for food. It will be dark soon, I should be back before then.**

**Safe flight.** My smile widened, Crow had always said that ever since I found him. Must have something to do with Ka raising him.

"Yours clothes miss," the sales woman held an armful of clothes out to me and I nodded in approval. She took them to the counter to bag, eyes still staring off at nothing.

"I also need a shirt for myself. Simple, dark colored: nothing outlandish."

"Yes miss," she bowed at the waist, as if she was a mere servant girl and I her master, and walked off again. I leaned back against the counter and waited for the woman to return. "Will this do?" She held out a black button down, silk by the look, shirt. I nodded and she went back to the counter. "Here you are," she held out the bag, having forgotten anything to do with money.

I took the bag and, smiling, snapped my fingers to break her trance, "Thank you," she blinked and the smug look returned. "You've been most helpful." The smug look turned to confusion as I left the store, she had just realized I hadn't had the bag when I entered.

'Too slow.' She pushed through the door just as I vanished from sight. I had transported myself into the bathroom of the room, fearing a sudden appearance would spook a worker.

"Sorry kid, unless yer mom shows up, I ain't leavin' this with you. Not for a grand a bottle," I could hear an older male voice through the wall.

"She'll be right here and she said she wanted it with dinner," I could her Crow trying to play innocent.

'Good thing I decided to play it safe.' I pulled the door open and came up behind the man before he could see where I had come from, "Is that all?" reached and grabbed the bottle of wine from his grip. 'Early eighteen hundreds, not bad.' Too bad it was a white, Crow was right about me preferring red. What can I say, it just tastes better.

"Uh, you're welcome miss," the man nodded his head and turned to leave. "I don't like that man," Crow said after he was gone.

I smiled, "Did he ruffle your feathers?"

_Yes_. Ka chimed in. I watched him fly through the open balcony doors, landing on Crow's shoulder. _He came into our nest like it was his and then he wouldn't stop squawking at my chick!_

"He wasn't squawking, he was speaking," I spoke in English because I knew Ka understood it and wished to keep Crow in the loop.

_Repeating the same words is squawking!_ Ka flapped his wings in aggravation. I smiled and wished Crow could understand what his, father, was saying. 'Maybe I could find a way to teach him, he's a smart kid after all, it only took him a week to master the language and reading of English.'

"Come on, let's eat. Before it gets cold," I signaled to the tray of food, not too surprised when it only held enough for one person. "Call me when you're finished," I walked over to my coffin, confused when I found it missing.

"Uh, frthern," Crow said through a mouth full of food and it shimmed back to its original place. "'E 'ot feriouth." I took the last word to mean curious and laid down to take what little rest I could.

"You're really getting use to those spells," I crossed my arms behind my head.

"Ah huh," was the last thing I heard before I slipped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places or events.  
A/N I still would REALY like at least some form of review I would  
really like to know if I'm doing a good job.

I opened my eyes to stand in a field. 'I've never been here before.'  
It took me a moment to realize that it was a field of fur, not grass.  
Master. I blinked at the voice, I hadn't heard that voice in over a  
millennia.  
"Lupa?" The question came out as a breathless plea.  
Yes Master, I am here. A huge grey/black wolf emerged from the field  
and stood before me. My first wolf, my very first, stood to nearly my  
chest and was, is, the strongest I had come across since I had found  
her.  
"You're..."  
My body has long since gone but I have remained by your side in  
spirit, and here I shall remain until the deed has been done. You  
once told me that, could you, you would keep me by your side through  
eternity. Here I remain to lead the souls of those that chose the  
path I have.  
I looked at the field, just noticing the eyes of all those I had  
helped. "Why would anyone choose this limbo?"  
Limbo, Heaven, Hell: Human word. All there is is life, death and  
rebirth. You taught me that, have you forgotten already? Pack takes  
care of its own and you ARE the pack. If not for you we would never  
have lived to learn that.  
Knives. Lupa cocked her head and gave a wolfish grin.  
Your cub is calling. Take this. She opened her mouth and a golden  
staff appeared, held by her jaws. This is our link to the physical  
plane. The staff dropped into my hand and I heard a cry rise among the  
wolves, a song of happiness.

"Knives, wake up," I felt myself being shaken, my eyes snapped open  
in response. "Stormy Skys!" Crow stumbled back away from my coffin,  
"Warn me next time! I hate when you do that."  
"What?" I got up to sit on the side of my coffin.  
"Your eyes, they're different when you're startled." I blinked at him  
and cocked my head in confusion, "Yeah, like that."

"Never look at me with those eyes!" A booming voice said and I had to  
shake my head to keep the memory at bay. "I will pluck them out if  
you ever..."

The voice finally quieted as the memory faded away.  
"Knives? You ok? Your eyes glowed red," he was giving me that  
concerned look again. "Have you fed today? You look paler than  
normal."  
I smiled at the worry in his voice. My eyes glow according to my  
mood. If you ever come across me and my eyes go red, death will soon  
follow. "I've fed too much in the last few days. Haven't I told you."  
"I know, I know, you can go months, years without. You get weaker  
though, maybe you should go feed."  
"Maybe tomorrow. If you're finished, we should get going," I popped  
the cork on the bottle of wine from earlier and let the dry, crisp  
liquid slide down my throat. 'Too bad alcohol has no affect on me,  
unless my prey is drunk.' Crow gave me a worried look as I stuffed  
the cork back in the bottle and let it drop onto the soft lining of my  
coffin.  
"Are you ok? You look lost."  
"Nope, just forgot something," I smiled and clamped my hands over his ears.  
"Ouch!" He laid his hands over his ears and found them back to his  
normal half point. "I thought you said it was better to be normal."  
"That is your normal," I gave him a smile and mussed his hair.  
"Besides, I'm taking you somewhere you can learn your father's skill,  
you'll be accepted there."  
"I'm doing fine on my own," I could here the well hidden wine in his  
voice and smiled.  
"Sorry Crow, but there are somethings that can't be self-taught." A  
thought sent my coffin back into the Between, the Either between  
dimensions, where it will be safe. "Time to move on."  
"Why is it that you always seem to say that?"  
"I pointed to the bag of clothes, "Because, that's all I seem to do.  
Get dressed, we'll leave when you're finished." Remembering, I grabbed  
my new shirt as he took the bag into the bathroom. I changed my shirt  
before he got out, leaving my ruined one on the bed. Something  
shimmered in the dying sunlight, catching my attention.  
I crouched down and found the object, a gold straight pin. It was as  
long as my finger and had the same design on the end as the staff Lupa  
had given me. "Knives? What's that?" I felt Crow lay his chin on my  
shoulder, trying to se.  
"A gift, from an old friend," I slid the pin into my silk shirt, just  
above my heart, and stood to my full height. I pointed toward the red  
tinged doorway in silence, Crow took my hand and led me through it.  
As I stepped through I felt myself being pulled and held onto Crow as  
we were dropped into the middle of, a rather busy, street. I turned to  
make sure he landed on me and quickly thought of the safe sidewalk, we  
appeared there just as a car drove over the spot we had been at. "You  
alright?" I didn't bother trying to right him, just let him cling to  
me.  
"What happened? You never dropped us like that before," Crow finally  
let me go and helped me to my feet.  
"That happens at least once a year. Two travellers try to jump at the  
same time, it switches our destinations," I glanced around. 'Wasn't I  
just here? Did we even jump or just move in the same demention?'  
"How many can travel like you?" Crow glanced around at the now  
staring people. "Ka?!"  
"I don't think he made the jump. I think we should dissapear," Crow  
looked at me, pure panic. I smiled and laid my hand on his shoulder.  
"Anywhere but here.' "More than there should be," I held onto Crow as  
he looked down at the ant sized cars, the thought had put us on a  
skyscraper, higher than any Human could see. "Now, I just ned to find  
out who and where they are."  
"How hard can that be? You said we switched landings, we should go to  
where we were headed in the first place."  
I couldn't keep a proud smile from emerging, too bad it wasn't that  
easy. "The portal is controlled by my thoughts. I was thinking of a  
place that would be safe for you to learn your spells, I didn't know  
what demention we would end up in."  
Crow's jaw dropped, "You didn't know where we were gong?! How could  
you 'travel' and not know where you're going?!"  
I covered my ear, "No need to shout. I only know a faction of the  
dementions, there are billions of different times and places. I  
couldn't know them all, even if I lived 'til the end of time!"  
Crow dropped his head in defeat, "Can you at least bring Ka here?"  
"Ka.." it came out as a crow's cah. A portal opened as he flew to  
perch on Crow's shoulder.  
"You did something to him," Crow ran his hand down Ka's back. "He,  
feels, different," he looked up at me, that preditory look he had  
given me when I had first found him. "May I have a piece of you?" I  
blinked in utter confusion. Before I could ask what, he quickly  
plucked out some of my hair, "This should do."  
"Ouch," I rubbed the tender spot as Crow smiled and wove the hair  
into a band. "What was that for?"  
"Revenge mostly, I only needed one," he slid the band over Ka's head.  
"Scout," to my surprise Ka flew away, through a portal. "You can  
understand him, open your senses and let him lead you."  
"If that was just a way for him to 'travel', we could've just skirted  
through portals until we found the right one," the wind picked up and  
I had to set Crow onto a flat, sheltered part of the roof.  
"It's not, it's so he can find you," he smiled at me and held up one  
of Ka's feathers, "And we can find him."  
"What's that mean then?" The feather had a pale glow to it.  
"He's found a magic source. Shall we?" He carefully wove the feather  
into his hair and took my hand.  
"Trust me?" I smiled down at him and he wrapped his hand around my  
wrist in response. I stepped off the side and let him have a thrill  
before I opened a portal to land in a small wooded area. I looked  
around, we were next to a small cave, and felt that odd sensation,  
"Crow, I hope you'll forgive me."  
"For what?" I quickly pulled him behind me as we were surrounded by  
dozens of men and women.  
"Getting you in the middle of this," I felt my cloak lengthen and  
crawl its way to Crow, it wanted to protect him as much as I did.

Author's Note  
Sorry it's so short. I don't get much time to type but I have about  
three chapters after this already written so the future is set in  
stone at the moment. You only have yourselves to blame. You never  
reviewed and I got sick of waiting. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, though Knives is a character

of my own design.

"Ah, so young and ...sweet," a light haired woman leaned forward to

touch Crow's hair, her hand was gone before she could.

"Such purity shall not be touched by one so foul," I had the longest

of my blades extended over my arm, ready for another attack. "Unless

you wish to die, do not try that again!"

"It seems out sister is overprotective of her meals," the circle

parted to reveil a slanky, bejeweled, woman. I instantly knew she was

their leader, Master, lifesource. She was old, far older than me, but

far too comforatable with her rank. If she were to be killed, they

all would die. None were stupid enough to kill themselves by killing

her. I felt myself smile at her. 'Too bad I am not of Her breed.'

"You must feel honored, I do not present myself to just anyone. I

could feel your power from within our nest," she came closer, enough

for me to have to step before I could strike. "I will honor you by

sharing your," she extended her arm to indicate Crow, "Pet."

An image flashed behind my eyes, of a blond haired young man, smiling

at me and holding out his hand to me. "Come Sister, let's not think

of such things," it was the moment after he had asked me to kill him.

My only true friend, family.

"I believe I shall like my newest pet," a voice boomed from nowhere.

"Nothing like a new dog to beat," the deep laughter faded as my vision

turned red, settling on the woman.

"HE IS NO ONES PET!" I buried my bladed arm into her chest, I missed

the heart and she flew back into her brood. 'This one won''t get to

die so easily, so quickly.

"Knives?" I heard the paniced plea and didn't turn to see his face.

"Close your eyes," I hissed through too large teeth. I could feel

that he wasn't looking at me, " You should never see such things,"

before I could strike the brood piled onto me, ripping and clawing at

me.

I felt them tearing at my left shoulder, trying to find blood that

wouldn't come. I felt another clawing at my bladed arm, trying to

remove the weapon. When there wasn't any flesh or muscle left on my

shoulder, I felt them trying to rip out the blades they had found

there. I let my eyes close as I felt another clawing at my chest,

after my heart. 'Maybe I would let this one keep the useless organ.' I

could hear my ribs cracking as she got closer.

"KNIVES!" the voice was cracked and paniced but it was Crow.

'He wasn't suppose to see!' I threw the ones clawing at my back off

me and caught the one clawing at my heart by the throat. I held their

leader, "You have caused me much damage," I forced my, all but,

skeletal left arm to move. "I'll take blood as payment," I buried my

fangs into her throat and forced her to keep her head back, as not to

try for mine. It always amazes me how something so cold and lifeless

can taste so warm. This one almost burned as it started through my

system, quickly healing the damage to my chest. I felt her relax

against me, a sense of hope hit me and I stopped drinking.

"No! What are you doing?" It came out as a breathless whisper.

"Letting them die with you," I saw a drop of blood trickle down her

neck as her eyes closed, she turned to dust in my arms. The circle

quickly dissintigrated, all but a young woman who had slumped to the

ground. Crow quickly rushed to me to wrap himself around my waist, I

set my skeletal arm across him, fearing I would hurt him with my

bladed one. "Come now," he looked up at me with tear streaked cheeks,

"Let's not think of such things." I led him to the young woman's side.

"Here," he shrugged out of my cloak and draped it across my left

shoulder, "You'll scare her."

I raise an eyebrow at him when he crouched down to check on her. 'My

bladed one wouldn't?' "What the hell is going on here?" I looked up to

see two women, the one that spoke had her hands raised as if desiding

to set them on her chest or hold them up to stop an attacker.

"Piper!" The other pointed to my bladed arm.

"No," I raised my arms to try to explain, my skeletal one made it worse.

"Oh," the dark haired one opened her hands, I felt my form explode

into dust particles. "Help me get Page."

"What about the boy?" A male voice.

"Take him to the manor," there was an odd hum/ring.

"Knives!" Then came the nothingness. 'Is this death? Is this what

they're all afraid of?'


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, nope not even going  
there to tired to care.

Cawing, constant cawing, drug me out of the nothingness. 'Damn bird  
let me sleep.' When I was coherent enough to feel the light pecking I  
could understand what it was saying. Knives, please wake! Crow's  
gone! Please help find my lost chick! Knives, Knives!  
Since when are males so damn maternal?  
As Crow says,"Bite me!" My eyelids flew open as Ka initated the words  
Crow had used, in English. Ka had been pecking at my breast bone,  
trying to wake me. I sat up and he fluttered onto my left shoulder,  
his talons wrapped around bone. 'Why hadn't my arm healed?' "What  
happened?" I got to my feet, the sun was up? "How long was I out?"  
Woman made you dissapear. Man took Crow and faded in blue lights.  
I've been trying to wake you since you reformed. Sun's been up a long  
time.  
"Alright, find the woman and get Crow back," I let my mind open to  
hear my name.  
Knives?! I wasn't disapointed.  
"Hold on Ka," I thought of Crow and opened my eyes to see an older  
house with large stained glass windows. To my surprise my cloak had  
wrapped itself around my left arm and shoulder, to hide my...injury.  
"No! Let me go!" I started to go to help Crow when I saw a man fly  
though one of the windows, he dissapeared into blue light before he  
hit the ground. "Knives!"  
"Piper freeze him," it was the voice from earlier, the woman. I  
smiled as a woman flew through, yet another window, she disapeared as  
the man had.  
"Kid, that's really getting old," A new voice, female.  
"I'm not Kid, I'm Crow!" I smiled and pushed the front doors open,  
that thing about thresholds, so not true.  
"You're running out of windows," Crow was in an almost feral crouch  
but stilled and turned at my voice.  
"Knives!" He ran to jump into my arms, startling poor Ka from his  
perch. "You're ok, I thought she killed you."  
"You don't think a Human could kill me, do you?"  
"No, but you exploded. I've never seen that before."  
"Leo, why isn't she dead?" I looked up to see the dark haired woman  
holding up her hands like before.  
"I don't know," it was the voice from before, the same man that flew  
out the window.  
"Whatever you did before, do it with this child in my arms and you  
will die a slow, horrible death," I raised my left arm, draping it  
over Crow's shoulder.  
"You're still hurt, why hasn't it healed?" I kept my eyes on the  
woman as Crow ran his hands over my damaged arm.  
"I don't know, that... queen's blood should've healed it," I saw the  
man place his hands over the woman's, she calmed and dropped them.  
"I believe we got off on the wrong foot," the man said.  
"The understatement of a millenia, I saved a Human from them and I  
got attacked for it!"  
"Your eyes are glowing again," Crow nudged me and I smiled at him.  
"You are trying to defend them?" I curled my damaged arm, away from his touch.  
"No, I just thought you'd like to know," he grabbed my fisted hand,  
the bones gave and separated when he tried to open my hand. "Oops,  
sorry," I couldn't help but laugh when he held out my dislodged  
fingers.  
"Crow," I took them and reattacted them to my hand. "You're such a  
bird brain," the bones creaked as I flexed my hand. I could see the  
fury in his eyes, but he shrugged it off and smiled. 'He's more  
worried than I thought.' "My name is Knives," I looked up at the man.  
"You are called Leo?" He nodded, his short brown/blond hair barly  
moving. "Talk about walking into the lion's den."  
"KNIVES!" Crow gave me a look.  
"Alright, alright, sarcasm asside. You are called?" I looked at the  
other woman, the one that hadn't spoken yet.  
"Pheobe," she looked nervous but stepped over near the dark haired destroyer.  
"I'm Page," the one that had been uncontious the night before spoke  
up and raised a hand before letting it fall to her hip.  
I'm confused. Weren't they just holding him captive?  
I smiles at Ka's words. No, they weren't. I think they were trying to  
calm him to find out what happened.  
"Speak English," I looked at Crow, he had his arms crossed and  
couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sorry," I glanced up at the three woman, "I fall into the language  
so easily. I forget sometimes."  
"I know how you feel," the man, Leo, gave me a smile and leaned  
against the wall, a show of trust. It was waisted on me. "I would  
offer to heal that but since you aren't human, I can't."  
"What are you anyway?" The dark haired one, she hadn't said her name,  
gave me a searching look. She didn't let her guard down, no matter  
how relaxed she acted, I admired her for that. She was a leader,  
matriarc perhaps.  
"An abomination, something that should've never excisted. I'm...  
There is really no word for what I am. I'm the only one, that's the  
closest that I can come to describing it."  
"Alright then, how did you kill the vampire queen?"  
"She would know," I nodded toward Page. "After all, she felt it." I  
could hear Crow's stomach growl, "You're hungry, you haven't eaten  
yet."  
"What about you? You're not even healed from the fight." I smiled and  
shook my head. 'Good old Crow, always looking out for me.' "They  
could've killed you, couldn't they?"  
"What's in the past is, it cannot be changed, so there is no need to  
dwell on it."  
"Wait, you only go all phylisophical when... They could've killed  
you?! Why would you've walked into that mob knowing that?!" He gave me  
a descent punch in my undamaged shoulder and spun around, "Stupid  
vampire!" It came out as a pout, I even let it go because of that.  
"You would've left me alone?"  
"Come on, let's get you something to eat," to my surprise, it was the  
dark haired woman that set her hand on Crow's shoulder and led him  
toward the back of the house. I was left alone with the other two  
woman and the man when Ka took off after them.  
"Vampire?" I dropped my head a degree. 'I haven't told them the rule  
about that so I can't repremand.' I looked up at the one called Phoebe  
and gave a small nod. "Then why didn't you die with your queen?" I  
saw her step back and knew my anger showed in my eyes.  
"I have no Queen, no Sire, no Master," the anger died when I saw Crow  
rushing up to me with something in his hand.  
"You've got to try this! It's really good!' I had a sandwich of some  
sort stuffed into my face, it smelled like butter and cheese.  
I smiled at him, "No, I'm not hungry."  
"Your arm hasn't healed, the least you could do is humor me by  
eating," he stuffed the sandwich back in my face and I couldn't help  
but smile and take a bite to keep him calm. "Now, that wasn't so bad."  
It wasn't, but I had to complain, "Yeah, until it gets stuck in my  
fangs," he stuck his tung out at me and rushed off back to the  
kitchen, munching the half eaten sandwich.  
Seems he has a chick of his own. Ka landed on my shoulder.  
"I'm far too old to be taken care of," hey, it's hard to speak bird  
with a mouth full of gooey cheese bread.  
"Excuse me?" looked over at Leo.  
"Ka was talking to me," I swallowed the last of the food. "I can't  
speak animal with my mouth full."  
"I thought vampires couldn't eat human food," it was Phoebe. 'I  
wonder why Page has been so quiet.'  
"They can't," 'That's why.' Page had finally spoken up, "What  
happened...when you killed her? It felt like you were out new queen."  
"Page?" Leo had a fearful look in his eyes, Page was staring at me as  
if I were her masiah.  
"That'll wear off. After Crow gets done eating we'll be on our way."  
I flexed my left hand, "I wish I knew why I haven't healed yet."  
"Knives!" I looked over to see Crow throw a butcher knife at me.  
"Knife," Page held out her hand as it disappeared into blue light.  
"You have a rather interesting way of telling me things," I went and  
mussed Crow's hair, he knew all along why my arm wouldn't heal.  
"It worked didn't it?" Crow shoved my hand away. "Go, get your blades back."  
"Why bother?" I took the band from Ka's neck, "Can't you bring them  
to me?" "A challenge? I've done tracking, but retrieval? I'll need one  
of your blades," I held out my right arm, letting one slide down my  
arm.  
"So the boy's a witch."  
I looked up at Leo and shook my head, "No, hafling. His dad was an  
Elf." When Crow laid his hand on the blade, I let it come free of my  
skin.  
"I need blood too," I blinked at Crow's request and Leo gave a  
chuckle. "I was joking! Lighten up," I gave him a half smile and  
crossed my arms. He left the room to prepare for his task. He must've  
remembered about the clash between the dead and Elven magic.  
"So, he takes after his father," Leo watched Crow head into the  
foyere. "Must be hard on you."  
I couldn't help but laugh at the misconception, "He isn't mine. His  
mother was a Human that couldn't handle a half-breed child. I found  
him sometime ago, I'm taking care of him until he finds a place he  
likes." ' I still don't understand how Humans can make that mistake,  
it must have something to do with the fare skin and dark hair.'  
Knives, I have a feeling we are being watched.  
I know Ka. The one in the kitchen is keeping an eye on me. I had the  
destinct feeling that everything...stopped. I moved my shoulder just  
enough to cause Ka to shift, he didn't. I stayed still as the woman  
walked into the room. She looked me straight in the eye, I stared off  
as if blind to her, before turning to the others.  
"What is she? Is she a threat? What are we going to do about them?"  
She was passing back and forward in front of Leo, he was smiling at  
her as she continued her rant.  
"Piper, stop. If she was a threat she would've attacked when she got  
here. She stopped Crow from causing anymore damage."  
"Crow? What the hell kind of name is Crow? And Knives? What is with  
these people?" She, Piper, threw up her hands in aggitation.  
'Enough games,' "You could've just asked me these things," Piper spun  
around at my voice. I dissappeared before she flexed her hands, I  
reapearred as a vase exploded. "You will NOT do that again," Leo  
blinked at me as Piper turned, she had heard the echo, her eyes were  
almost dreamy.  
"Yes," she looked at me as if waiting for another order, I snapped my  
fingers and she shook her head. "What just happened?"  
"You knew you were being controlled, I'll have to remember thatif I  
come back to this world," I couldn't help but smirk at her confusion.  
Ka didn't so much as move a feather as I went to check on Crow.  
"Did she just blink?" I heard the voices as I looked down at Crow,  
Phoebe I think, he was perfectly still.  
Why can she move around? I froze her,"Piper. I laid my hand on Crow's  
shoulder, he didn't feel like he had a heart beat. "Is she a Warlock,  
demon?"  
"Time for us to move on," I whispered into Crow's ear, he blurred a  
moment, as he turned to look at me. I felt Kas shift as he went to  
perch on Crow.  
"What's going on?" Crow asked in an almost sleepy voice. "I'm almost  
done, give me a minute." He glanced at me, "This is easier," he took  
the blade from the silver bowl ad grabbed my right hand, I let the  
blood flow into the bowl. As it dropped into the bowel blades seemed  
to grow up out of it, my blades. "Now, heal your arm before we go.  
I'm going to thank Piper for the meal." I grabbed the blades with my  
left hand, it instantly started healing, tendants reached to shift the  
blades tl their correct places as muscle rippled down my arm to hold  
them there. 'Don't let them hurt the poor fool.' I saw Crow turn the  
corner to find Piper.  
When I heard something explode I was instantly at Crow's side. Piper  
spun toward me and went to open her hands again, when she laid eyes on  
me she couldn't. "You are far too jumpy Human, and far too powerful  
as well. We are leaving, Crow, before you get hurt."  
"You shouldn't be able to move how can either of you move?"  
"I wouldn't know. But as payment for taking care of Crow I give you  
this, if you are ever in need of help call my name. I will come to  
your aid."  
"Knives," Page said.  
"Knives," Phoebe.  
"Knives," Piper. I looked at Leo, waiting.  
"Knives," I memorized those calls, if they ever spoke my name, I would know it.  
"Let's go," I nudged Crow toward the door.  
"Ok," he opened the door, revieling a red tinged portal, and turned  
back to the three sisters, "Sorry I made such a racket." He waved,  
"Calm Skys," and stepped through the portal.  
"Calm?"  
"Skys?"  
I chuckled at their confusion, "Being raised my a bird has changed  
his expressions a bit. He means goodbye," I pulled the door closed  
behind me.

AUTHOR'S CORNER

KA: Perches on author's shoulder  
Can I tell them? Can I tell them?  
author: No Ka get off Shrugges shoulders  
KA: PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
author: Bats birds away  
No get lost already  
Know I know how knives feels  
KA: Lands on comp  
STILL HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
author: Grabs shotgun from void  
BOOM  
KA: Flies off  
HAHA YOU MISSED ME  
author: Grumbles to self  
Damn bird  
Knives: Appears over shoulder  
Know you know how feel  
author: AHHHH Has heart attack  
KNIVES!!!! DON"T DO THAT!!!!  
Knives: Oops shrugs shoulder  
Sorry forgot  
Grabs Ka  
She already has to deal with me fluttering about her head, stay out of it bird.  
Dissapears  
author: Thank you Knives  
Goes back to typing next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places or events.

A/N: I've only seen this once, so if I messed it up Forgive me. BTW I  
switched the beginning around a little bit. HEY Poetic license or  
something like that. Have fun.

When I pulled the door to, I heard bells chiming, "Be with you in a  
minute," I saw a man start down the stairs. "There goes my day off," I  
heard it as a murmur and smiled. 'I know the feeling.'  
"Oh, cool!" Crow startled me by rushing over to a stack of old books.  
Before I could say anything, he had plopped down next to it and  
started flying through them.  
"Kid, you really shouldn't be reading those," the man walked over to  
take the stack and Crow threw his arms over the book he was reading.  
"Relax," I couldn't help but smile at the man's reaction to Crow.  
"He's probably already read them at least once." Crow just titled his  
head at the man and, smiling, went back to reading.  
"The ones at the house are picture books compared to these."  
"You know, you really should've asked permission first. What if he  
had... bugged them?" Crow gave me a half smile and tapped the feather  
still woven into his hair. "Yeah, forgot. Where is that bird of  
yours?" He pointed to a low beam just as Ka voiced an answer.  
"Oh... Kay. Now that I'm confused, good job by the way. Can I help  
you with something?"  
"We've been looking for somewhere safe that Crow may learn his...  
craft. It seems this place was on the list. And don't ask me how, I  
just transport."  
"Well, sorry, but I'm not taking students. I can recommend some  
people though."  
"I don't need a teacher. I need a place that won't hold me back,"  
Crow had switched books and was looking at it with a confused  
expression. "Greek?"  
"Latin. Might as well give up kid, I even have a hard time with it."  
"Name's Crow," I saw him trace an odd pattern over a closed eye, "And  
this is what Translation is for," he opened a pale glowing, white eye  
and continued to read. "The only problem is double vision."  
"Crow? As in," he thumbed toward Ka, still perched on the beam.  
"Yes, Ka," who flew down to perch on his shoulder.  
"Huh? Now I'm completely confused."  
"As am I," the unknown voice caused me to turn to see and old world,  
man step through the wall.  
"ACK!" The outburst, sounding much like something Ka would do, caused  
me and my companions to go into a silent fit of laughter. "BOB!  
Company!"  
"Oh, relax Harry. She's dead and if the child is roaming through your  
books it is obvious that he's a wizard.  
"Wizard? I'm not one of those idiot Dead Wizards!"  
"Heal Crow. They mean that you have magic, not that you're in a gang."  
"Why do I have the feeling that I'm never going to know what's going on?"  
"Because you won't," I looked at Bob. We had said it at the same time.  
"Ghost," Bob nodded.  
"You... I can't quite figure out. You are dead," I nodded, though it  
wasn't a question.  
There was a sudden knocking and Bob stepped back through the wall,  
"Dresden. It's Murphy. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah Murph, come on in."  
I heard the chime on the door as a woman walked in. "Running a  
daycare now?" I smiled as Crow looked up from the book, she hadn't  
noticed his white eye.  
"What can I say, rent's due," Harry shot a nervous look at Crow, who  
just smiled and winked. The spell broken, Crow blinked matching eyes  
at him. "So, are you just here to bust my chops?"  
"No, have you seen or heard anything unusual today?" I shut my eyes  
and forced my expression to stay neutral, while Crow was trying to  
silently die of laughter.  
"Understatement of the century," I went over to Crow and laid a hand  
on his shoulder. "Do try to remember to breath." Crow proceeded to  
fall onto his back in full laughter. Poor Ka had to move before he was  
landed on.  
"Did I miss something?"  
"Only as much as I have."  
"Crow. Calm down," I helped the poor boy to sit up, all he could do  
was nod his head while trying to breath. "Do you want me to help?" He  
shook his head, still laughing.  
"Better calm down soon, you're turning blue," Harry's comment made it  
worse. Crow, who's breathing had started to even, started laughing  
again.  
"Kni...ves," Crow had taken a shuttering breathe between laughing  
fits and nodded his head.  
"Stop," I whispered into his ear. "Just breath," he took a chest  
rattling breath as the fit suddenly stopped.  
"Wizards, witched, vampires, ghosts, skeptic cops... What a day."  
"You forgot clueless Humans," I expected him to start laughing again,  
the command must've held because he just smiled and nodded.  
"Huh?"  
"How'd you know I was a cop?"  
"We've come across so many. You all react the same way, speak the  
same way," Crow smiled. Ka, perched on the stack of books he had been  
reading, gave a cah and Murphy stepped back. "Ka, stop that," he  
bowed his head and hopped to perch on his shoulder.  
Company.  
"Someone's here," I translated just as the bells chimed to indicate  
the door being opened.  
"AH," Crow had to tuck the feather behind his ear as it began to glow  
so brightly that it blinded him. "What in the Never is going on?" His  
eyes went wide when he saw a woman being carried by a group of people,  
"She's injured."  
I had to stop him as he tried to help, "No," I waited until he  
noticed the broad sword one of the men was carrying. "Don't get  
involved. If he strikes at you, he will die."  
"Knives, trust me. No one has to die," he blinked solid black eyes at  
me and went to aide the woman.  
"Damn Foresight. Crow, just be careful with it," he looked back with  
normal eyes and smiled.  
Crow safe? A familiar weight settled on my shoulder as Ka landed.  
Strangers friends?  
We'll find out. Both Harry and the man with the sword furrowed their  
eyebrows at me, I gave them a half smile.  
"Black as night," Crow's words drug my attention to him as he  
followed the man holding the woman up the stairs. "Looks and whispers  
of promises unkept."  
"Is he always that poetic?" Harry asked.  
"Only when he's," I turned and saw dark shadows spread across the  
outside of the building, "Under the Foresight. By the gods," the  
lights flickered before the power went out.  
Daynight? Moonsun?  
"No, it's not an Eclipse," I started hearing the faintest whispers,  
voices from the past. Murphy had started to freak out and ramble at  
the windows. Harry was trying to calm her down but I could tell be his  
movements that he was scared.  
"Knives?" Crow's voice, the only one I could hear over the whispers.  
I looked up at the stairs, he was leaning on the rail, "Tell them to  
step back."  
I looked over to see Murphy in freak-out mode, no one was paying  
attention to Crow. "Humans! Listen to Crow!" Everyone froze to stare  
at me. "He said, step back!"  
"Humans? Dresden, what the hell is going on?" Murphy's eyes went wide  
as the darkness started coming through the windows.  
"Crow," I turned around, expecting him up the stairs, and had to  
stop as he stood right in front of me. He was smirking. "You know  
what's going on, don't you?" He full on smiled and bowed his head.  
"Tell me."  
"Better yet, I will let you see for yourself," he reached up, as if  
to hug me, and I leaned down. He laid his forehead against mine,  
"Trade you," I let my eyes close as his had. "I know you don't  
practice but this is the easiest way to go about answering this." When  
I opened my eyes, it was like a permanent sense of deja vu. Every  
movement was shadowed, like seeing a film in slow motion.  
"Crow...ow," it was like my voice was echoing but I knew I had only  
said it once.  
"You've got an odd sight yourself," he blinked sky blue eyes at me. I  
could've sworn his were dark colored. "What? Don't you recognize your  
eye colors?" He smiled and his eyes changed to yellow, wolfish eyes.  
"Enough fun," he titled my chin to look at the stunned Humans. "What  
do you see?"  
"Food," whatever Crow did had taken more power than it should've. I  
focused on him and could see... strands, barely the width of a silk  
thread, leading back to me. He was... feeding off me to fuel the  
borrowed eyes.  
"Besides that," he gave a nervous smile and turned my head again. "I  
thought you might like to see," my vision settled on Murphy, her  
form... didn't fit right. It was like forcing a large picture into a  
too small frame.  
"Dragon," it wasn't even a whisper and I saw the form blur as Murphy  
turned toward me.  
"What was that?" the one with the sword asked. Morgan, the eyes told  
me, was his name. Murphy shot him a panicked look and I smiled at him.  
"We need to get out of the... Between. I know I can't open a portal  
out. We're Between living and dead, if we were Between dementions I  
could help."  
"You just saw the cause," I looked at Crow in confusion, he smiled  
and signaled for me to lean down. "The longer you let the drag out,  
the more that die, and the longer you keep my eyes the hungrier you  
will get," he whispered all of this into my ear and glanced around the  
room to rest on Murphy. "One dragon for the life of these innocents.  
What will it be?" He patted my shoulder, "Watch your back," I suddenly  
had a flask of Morgan swinging his sword, aiming for my throat, "And  
theirs," another flash, this time of Morgan being consumed by green  
flames.  
"Sorry Murphy," she looked at me with cautious eyes. "Playtime's  
over," she took as deep breathe as I rushed at her. "Don't think so,"  
I crossed one of my blades with Morgan's as he struck at me. "Be a  
good boy and let the adults fight," I felt heat at my back s I kicked  
him away from the flames.  
"Knives!" I heard Crow's strained cry as I was engulfed in the green flames.  
"What's wrong, little bird, don't you trust me?" I let my form shift,  
change to male. Less to cover, a surprise, an advantage. I felt my  
cloak try to recover from the damage, it wrapped around my waist as  
the flames receded. "Round two," I struck again and this time no one  
tried to stop me.  
"Bitch!" It, Murphy screeched as I pinned her against a wall. "You  
can't kill me!" Her form was changing, the shadow images stopped and I  
soon held a dragon by the throat.  
"There are worse things than death," I looked over to the shop doors  
as they flew open, pushed by a young man. "Ask my brother what they  
are," I threw her into the waiting embrace of my long dead enemy.  
"Take this boon and get thee back to Hell," barely a whisper,  
inaudible over the dragon's screams.  
A smug smile played on his lips as the dragon turned to dust in his  
arms. "You will soon run out of boons, Dear Sister. Then I shall come  
to claim the existence you stole from me," his hollow laughter  
followed as his image faded into the receding blackness.  
"That... was your.. brother?" Crow kept looking to where the image had been.  
"I told you I swore to destroy my family. He was the only one stupid  
enough to get close to me when I made the oath," I mussed his hair  
until it fell into his, my, blue eyes. "Are my eyes really that color?  
No wonder father hated me, I reminded him of the sunlit sky."  
"Your eyes are blue? NO WAY!" I cocked my head in confusion and he  
laughed. "Your eyes are always so dark, I wouldn't've guessed."  
"We're going to have company. Can we continue this after I get  
..uh... changed?" I was still in a male form and the only thing  
protecting my 'modesty' was my near destroyed cloak still clinging to  
my waist.  
"Alright, change then," Crow crossed his arms and smiled.  
"Fine," I stepped back into the shadows before there was a knock on  
the door, "But I want my eyes back."  
"Sure Princess, anything you say."  
"Princess?" I stepped up beside him, a large wolf that nearly reached  
to his chest. I had to force the Human words from the wolf's throat.  
"No one has dared call me that. Not since father sentenced the last  
one to watch the sunrise with me."  
"You mean there are more like you?"  
"No. He burned once the sun got past the horizon line," Crow looked  
at me, mortified, as I led the way passed the stunned dragon look  
alike, still holding the door. "What can I say," I looked back at the  
stunned Murphy. Forget. He eyes went blank, "My father is a real  
bastered."  
Wait. Ka flew past Murphy and pierced on Crow's shoulder. Dropped. He  
lowered his head and set my gold staff/pin in Crow's outstretched  
hand.  
"What's this?"  
"Keep it for me. I can't very well pin it to my coat can I?" I shook,  
much like a dog trying to dry its fur, and trotted away, toward the  
mouth of the alley.  
"So, off we go again?" Crow quickly followed as a man spotted me and  
moved to get away. " Quite the charmer," he muttered as the crowds  
started moving away and whispering. "Couldn't you at least Glamor so  
they don't see you?"  
"I could," I heard a gasp as a woman moved to run from the talking  
wolf, "But what fun would that be?"  
"You know," I could barely make out over a massive yawn. "As you  
claim to be you can act like such a child."  
"Boredom is my worst enemy," I brushed up against him as he yawned  
again, this time nearly loosing his balance. " How long has it been  
since you have rested?"  
"Uh, I'm fine," He blinked his normal eyes at me and i realized he  
had been using my energy to keep awake during the whole incident.  
"No you aren't," i felt him lean on me and shift so he could lay  
across my back. "Just sleep, little bird. I'll take us somewhere  
safe."  
"Not, ti..." the command took and he fell silent, sound asleep.  
This way. I looked up as a rather tall, older man smiled at me from  
across the street. he ducked down a shadowed alley, long robes  
fluttering behind him. You seek safety and knowledge, come and you  
will find both. I shifted back into male form, barely remembering to  
keep my cloak around my waist, and quickly followed, still holding  
Crow on my back.  
"What trick is this?" The man had disappeared, all that was there was  
a dead end and shadows too dark for even me to see through.  
Have a little trust in us mortals. Not all seek to harm you.  
"That's yet to be proven," i felt Ka shift as he flew away from me  
into the shadows.  
Follow. safe. I heard his call from within the shadows.  
"It's on your head," I stepped into through, the shadows. i felt my  
bare foot hit stone and heard the echoes play off the dark stone  
hallway. 


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places or events.

A/N: THANKS Tristan, you seem to be the only one that acualy REVIEWS!!!!!! and for that I will let you read the chapters before I post them as a thank you.

This way. Ka's call echoed as he flew down it. I ruched after him, my stride silent and quick.

"You had beter know where we are going," I grumbled as we rounded a corner. "Huh," I stopped asa man held up a light of some kind.

Who's there?" I nearly shifted into another form but felt Crow stir, he would be hurt if I tried. "Lumos," the light grew brighter as he stepped forward. "You're not a student!" He looked as if he was to say something as he pointed the light at me.

"Too slow," my hands full, I raised a leg and kicked him square in the chest. His breathe came out in a huff as he struck the wall and crumpled to the floor. "You are lucky Human," I felt my fangs extend as his heart beat steadied. 'I must see to Crow's safety first, weak or not the child comes first.' Ka's voice caught my attention and I followed, rushing up a flight of stairs through a wooden door.

"Kindly, do not make meals of my staff," I spun around and saw the robed old man. "Serverous will be in class tomorrow, I hope?"

"If you mean the man, he's unconsious but unharmed," I couldn't help but flash a fanged smile, "For the most part. He might be sore for a few days. I've got a kick like a Titan, so I've been told."

"I'll alert Madem Pomfrey of the fact. You two, my mistake, three," Ka didn't even have to raise his voice and the man spotted him, "Can stay in the hospital wing until we get the boy settled in his classes. Although he is a bit young, I'm sure we can arrange something. This way," I silently followed as he led me up a grand staircase."That must be some burden you carry."

"No, Crow's as light as so many feathers."

"I do not mean the boy. Tell me, is it easy to hide in so many forms? Times? Worlds?"

"I do not hide, I bide my time until I can free my world. My father has created a true Hell on Earth and I intent to smuther the flames, along with whatever he has in place of a soul."

"The sins of the father, in your case, are avenged by the son?"

"If you know me to be a shapeshifter you must also know that I am a woman."

"You could've fooled me," an older woman held a door open for us.

"Minerva, I trust Serverous is resting?"

"Yes Albus, he had a nasty bruise across his ribs but he is sleeping peacefully," the woman was eyeing me as if trying to figure me out. "Quite a kick you have."

"Like a Titan," Albus smiled and led the way through the door. "Since you seem to now know our names," a motherly woman carefully took Crow from me to lay him on an empty bed, "Can we have yours?" He held out a bed sheet to me, draping it across my shoulders.

"Crow will wake soon," I let the sheet bunch around me, looking much like their robes, and let my form return to normal. "He can't stand sleeping in beds," the woman, Minerva, was looking at me with some disbelief. "I see questions in your eyes, but I am too tired and hungry to care at the moment. The boy is safe, I will stay by his side until he wakes," I sat down against the wall next to his bed and bowed my head, trying to find peace enough in this strange to sleep.

"Let's let them be. There will be much to discuss tomorrow, sleep is best for them," I felt Ka land on my shoulder and I looked up as they were leaving.

"They call me Knives," Minerva blinked at me a few times and Albus just ushered her out the door.

"Pleasent dream, Ms. Knives," he bowed his head and closed the door.

"Yeah, dreams," I reasted my head back against the wall, even Crow's heart was starting to call to me. I forced myself to take a deep unneeded breathe and released it, letting the death/sleep take me away from the beating heart.

"Knives," my eyes shot open, only to realize Crow had whispered it in his sleep, and somehow he had curled up in my lap trying to find a comportable place.

"About time ya woke up," as red headed boy gave a kind of cringe as my eyes shot up to look at him.

"Yeah, Dumbledore asked us to fetch you and we've been waiting for sometime," I looked over at a young girl, she had a moment of fear and then looked almost facinated.

"Lunch is nearly over, you two must be starved," a third, dark haired boy, his back was to me.

"You have no idea," the redhead gasped and backed away, the girl took a shuttered breath. I must've showed fang. "Don't worry, you are all too inoscent for my taste." I carefully brushed a stray hair from Crow's face and he stired, only to cuddle closser, "Not a good idea, little bird. Your magic has drained me. Wake up,Crow," he blinked sleepy eyes at me and snapped out of whatever dream he had been having with a start. "It's the eyes, right?"

"You are definately ready for Halloween," he stretched and got to his feet. I let him pull me to mine,"Not that that doesn't look fabulous on you, but you might want to wear some real clothes."

I smiled, having shifted both the color and style of the bedsheet as he spoke, now dressed in dark red robes, "Better?"

"They match your eyes," Crow smirked even as I fround, I hadn't realized my hunger was that apperent. "Let's get some food, before you start biting people's heads off."

"That wouldn't be a good thing to do, would it?" I smiled and waited for the trio to lead us. "Aren't you our guides?"

"Yes, we are," the girl quickly pulled the two along to lead the way. "I'm Hermoine by the way. This is Ron and Harry," she tugged on both the red and dark haired boys' arms in turn.

"Knives, and this little feather head is Crow," I let my hand lay heavily on Crow's head.

"Interesting names. What possessed you parents to give them to you?"

I started chuckling low in my throat as we started down a flight of stairs. "You worded that... beautifully." I glanced at Crow, "Ironic, isn't it?"

Crow just dropped his head and shook with silent laughter. He held out his arm just as Ka flew down to land on it. "Any more questions?" Ka shifted to ride on his shoulder. "This is Ka, and Knives is the only... parent that gave me a name. Ask her what possessed her to call me by it." He smiled and quickened his pace to be far ahead of us.

"I knew I should've called him Snack," I said it loud enough for him to hear and smirked at the worried look I got from the trio. "So, whart's for Lunch?" 


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: Check last chapter, I've got more important things to do. Like type.

Ron looked mordifide at my question but when Crow laughed louder he relaxed a bit. "Huh. Odd sense of humor you two have."

You have no idea. Ka flew toward me and landed on my shoulder. Weird walking dead.

Oh, shut. It's not like thay can understand you. I got some rather odd looks from the trio, Harry was giving me a somewhat nervous smile. "Damn bird, always making a fuss."

"Is there a bird version of pausiltounge?" Harry asked Hermoine as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll have to find out," she stopped as a rather small man came up to me.

"You must be Miss Knives," I nodded at the squeeky voice. "The Headmaster asked me to Charm this for you. I'm afraid you all missed the meal but your teacher already knows the reason. Oh, and this is for Crow," he handed a bag of books to my companion and held up a chalise to me. "I'm Proffesor Flitwick. If it should run out, nearly impossible mind you, just bring it to me and I will renew the charm. Wingardium Leviosa," the chalise flaoted up to hover in front of my chest. "Forgive me but I must be off, I have class to attend to," before I could speak the little teacher was off, rushing up the stairs. "Since the boy has no set classes yet, you can follow these three to theirs."

"Proffesor?" I blinked as Crow addressed the teacher. "Thank you," I looked at him in confusion and he just smiled. "You might not know where we are, but I do," he chuckled as he ruffled through the bag before throwing it over his shoulder. "So, what's our next class?" He nodded toward the chalise still floating in front of me and I caustiously wrapped my fingers around it.

It instantly filled with a dark red liquid that could only be..,"Blood," all but inaudible to even the keenest ears. I saw Crow's head tilt a fraction of a degree, as if he had heard it and started ushering our guides on with questions about a 'You-Know-Who' and which classes they were taking. I slowly followed and quickly drained the chalise, animal. 'I should've guessed.' It refilled as quickly as I could drink it.

The chalise finally stopped refilling when we reached the floor our quides appearently wanted. Crow glanced at me and smiled, "So, what's our next class?"

"Ah, there you three are," a man came up to us, he wore rather shabby robes and had grey flecked light brown hair. "Oh, Headmaster warned me you two might be observing, class is this way," the trio looked as if they were going to ask a question but quickly followed. Crow took my chalise and stuffed it into his bag before dragging me along after them.

"What do you think of him?" Crow asked, for enough away that no one could hear.

"Wolf."

"That's Proffesor Lupin for you," he gave me a smile the cheshiar cat would be proud of and pulled me along as they rounded a corner.

"Thank you for watching the class for a moment Snape," the man from last night stood up me his expression into a death glare and I couldn't help but smile as he passed me.

"How's the ribs?" He stopped, giving a cringe s his shoulders stopped a fraction of a second after his to Proffesor Lupin.

"They have an essay on fear due next class. It seemed they couldn't keep their questions to themselves about todays lesson," with that he was off.

"A class a fear? Things sure have changed," Crow started laughing at my comment and shook his head.

"No, it's not that. If memory serves, they are having a lesson on a creature that uses fear, much like you, against its opponent."

Proffessor Lupin looked almost startled at Crow, but quickly smiled and patted Crow's shoulder, "You know much for one so young, but you are quite right, Do you know the name of what we are having a lesson on?" I followed Lupin's vision over to a wardrobe, the door started rattling as if something was trapped within.

Crow looked as if he was trying to remember something, "Bo...ggart? I think that's how it's pronounced."

"I knew there was a reason the Headmaster had you trailling third years," Lupin gave a soft chuckle and walked over to continue with the lesson.

I watched Crow as he listened attentively to Lupin's lesson. Once Lupin opened the door, everyone gathered to see the Boggart. Crow had to push between two boys to be able to see. "Your curiousity will get the best of you one day," I whispered as Lupin told them all to give some space. "So what is your fear?" Another whisper as Lupin asked the boy standing in front of the wardrobe the same thing. Crow flashed me a terrifidle look and quickly looked back as Snape came out of the wardrobe, "Interesting."

"R...r...riddikulus!" The boy squeeked as Snape was suddenly dressed in a green dress with accesories that included a fur scarf, feathered hat and red handbag. Crow's sudden laughter caused the Boggart to look at him, Crow froze as Snape suddenly turned into... I was suddenly pinned to the wall, I couldn't move.

"No Knives!" I looked up into the face of a man that was too familiar for comfort. Only the pain caused me to realize that I was aboe the floor, pinned by the wooden bolt that had been driven through my chest. "Knives," a whisper as the man was throan back by an unseen force. Crow stood before me, trying to get me down. I couldn't voice that I was alright, the bolt wouldn't let me take the breathe needed to speak. "Knives?" I could see him giving up, I reached out and laid a weak hand on his shoulder.

I pushed him away as hard as I could, he barly fell back away from me. My blood was all over him, I had feed too much to keep from bleeding, I could've already infected him. 'Why do I have to be so damn different?!' I retched the bolt from my chest and fell to my knees when it came free of the wall. "Alright?" I gasped when I could take the breathe. "Hurt? Different?" 'I don't know what will happen to the boy if he's infected, I've never let anyone get that close that close when I was injured.'

"You're ok?" Crow grabbed me arounf the shoulders even as I tried to push him away. "I thought he had killed you."

"Others safe?" The wound was healing, I no longer had to gasp to speak.

"Yeah, Lupin rushed them out as soon as you were attacked."

"Are you alright?" The one in question crouched beside me. "I've never known that the happen." He held out his hand and helped me to my feet.

"The Boggart?" I almost didn't want to let his hand go, he was a wolf and his presence was comforting at this hectic time.

"Gone. Whatever the boy did got rid of it," he looked at my hand adn back at me, I let go.

"No, Crow! My blood, we have to get you clean."

"What blood?" Lupin looked at Crow, confused. There wasn't any on him.

"I'm too late. Crow, do you feel ok? Is anything different? Any pain? Anything at all?"

"Knives, I'm fine! You're the one that just got staked to the wall! Are you ok?" He looked so pale it ws accually scaring me. His eyes drooped as color started to show in his cheeks, at first I thought is indicated health, but then he broke into a cold sweat, "So hot," he collapsed into a shaking fit as I caught him. His skin felt as cold as death.

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?" I turned to see Albus, Minerva and Snape flanking the inside of the door.

"He's been infected," at my answer all their eyes turned to Lupin. "NO! By me."

"Get him to Mademe Pomprey. NOW!" Albus's bellow caused me to cringe and I nodded as a thought took me next to an empty bed in the hospital wing.

"Mademe, please, Crow needs help!"

"Coming," the motherly woman rushed over with an arm full of blankets and a bottle of some sort. "Get him warm," she dumped the blankets into my arm and quickly poured a glass of a light blue liquid. (A/N: I couldn't find an appropret potion so I gave an educated guess at one)

"He said he was hot," the look she gave me silenced my protest and I quickly tucked in Crow with as many blankets as I could. Somehow, she got him to down the glass of liquid and left the bottle and glass with the instructions that should he wake, make him drink more.

I sat down next to his bad adn laid against it, "Thrice damned. I never should've taken in this child. I've created a pet. Damn you father, why couldn't you have finished me when I was born?" That was how Albus found me, wallowing in self-damnation and grief.

I looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes adn his just twinkled back at me. "It seems no amount of punishment could hurt as much as self-discust."

"If it would save him, I would gladly meet my end, but all it would do is leave him alone in the unkown," I curled my arms around my knees, feeling more like a child rather than my true age.

"From what I've heard, that would be impossible," he sat down on the empty bed next to Crow's and smiled down at me.

I gave a sneer and held my hand out into a stray ray of sunlight coming through a window. I flexed my hand as if testing it and let my self-loathing allow the sun to start eating away at the flesh. "I'm the easiest to die," Albus shoved my hand out of the rays when it reached bone. "I'm just the hardest to kill," I flexed my healing hand and smiled up at him. "If Crow awakes, we're leaving. I thank you for your hospitality, but I won't let there be a chance that he could attack anyone. Give us three days. If he doesn't wake by then, he never will," Albus gave me a nod of understanding and set down a bag I had neglected to notice him carrying.

"Either way, you are still welcome here. Whenever you are ready," he carefully got to his feet and nodded again before he left. Ka had squeezed passed Albus before the door had clossed and perched on my shoulder. He didn't speak, squawk or chatter, just bowed his head adn hunkered down as if to sleep.

I sat and waited, somewhere betwen sleep and consiousness, able to hear every step and heartbeat of those that passed. The first night there was a large rustle of steps adn voices s kids came to see if Crow was ok. I cracked as eye open and saw that it was most of Lupin's class, those that had seen what had happened and a few strays that must've heard the story and came to see if it realy happened. "Is it true?"

"What?" I growled and didn't even feel like smirking when they backed away from the bed.

"That you were,"

"Pinned to the wall,"

"And haven't,"

"A scratch,"

"On you?"

"Sorry, they put a tell all spell on me," I looked overat Ron and noticed that the two that had been speaking were identical.

"Yes, I was staked, no, I'm not injured and I don't wish to speak anymore," I closed my eyes and listened to them leave.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day ws uneventful, the accational titter-tatter of Mademe Pomfrey's feet as she checked on Crow and his slow but steady hartbeet was the only comfort. Even Ka had left me to my vigil. When hight finaly fell I heard swiftsure footfalls. When they stopped next to me I cracked an eye to see the steel faced Snape, dressed in his trademart black robs, "I think I like you better in the green dress."

His eyes flashed pure hatred but he took a calming breathe and sat on the bad as Albus had. "They're healed, my ribs that is." He set a bottle and a set of glasses on the floor nest to my feet. "Albus thought you could use a drink. Mind pouring me one?" I gave him a smirk and let the bottle pour itself. "No spells or charms? You are an off creature."

"Magic had an odd affect on me. Crow's seems to take power where it can get it and it's usually mine." I handed him his glass and wrapped my fingers around mine.

"I know it's a mortal habit but, to the health of your charge," he tilted his glass toward me.

I just stared into mine, unaware he hadn't taken a drink until he cleared his throat. "Oh,.. to... Damnation: In all its forms and splender," he gave a smirk as he chimed his glass to mine. I just stared at the amber liquid as he sipped his. When the drink swirled to dark red I quickly set it down before I could drop it.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. One more night," I glanced back at the glass, the amber liquid was swirling in the glass.

"I saw it too. That's some gift you have," he picked up my glass and examined it. "Do it again," he had a commanding note in his voice, the teacher had returned.

"A kid with a new toy." I took the bottom of the glass and it swirled back to dark red. "Care for a drink?" If it was possible, his face paled even more and he released the glass into my hand. "I can only do it on a small scale. Change one thing into another, at least that's all I've tried to do."

"Ever try living things?"

"No. Would you be willing to be the guine pig? Shapeshifting's a bitch but you get use to the pain."

"No. Just curious," Snape lowered his eyes and sipped at his drink.

"Scaring people, as always?"

"Crow," I was standing over him with a hand on his cheak.

"Stormy skys! Knives you're cold," he had shoved my hand away but not before I had judged his tempertator to be normal, Human. "When was the last time you fed?"

"Since you scared the non-life out of me. Nearly two days you've been out," somehow Snape had dissappeared, leaving only my blood drink sitting where I had left it. "How do you feel?" I payed close attention as he sat up and glanced around.

"We're still at Hogwarts? Two days? No wonder I'm hungry," his complection was much paler than it should be, I chalked that up to the lack of food, his teeth looked sharper but nothing like the fangs of one of mine or the monstrous teeth of a pet or remnent. Perhaps his elfen haratege saved him from my curse.

I couldn't help but smile as he rambled off a list of food; burgers, fries, barbaque ribs, and apparently the joys of pizza, along with a half million others he had mumbled too low or fast for me to care. I gave a laugh as his descriptions got detailed enough for me to wonder how they'd taste. "Easy, little bird. Not so fast. How are you feeling, besides hungry enough to eat a dragon?"

"Scales and all," he gave a smile but then gave a thoughtful frown and licked his lips,"Thirsty. Water!" I had to force myself to stay still as he attacked the pitcher Mademe Pomphrey was carrying to him. I gave a relieved laugh as he chugged it, glasses and manners forgotten.

"Better?" He had finished the pitcher and was now wearing more of it than he had drank.

"Uh huh," he nodded and handed the pitcher back to Mademe Pomfrey. "Sorry about the mess and thanks," he rushed over and tucked himself under my arm. "Food? Where's Ka?" He gave a worried look around, "Ah, there," he rushed over and flung open a window as Ka flew through to land on his shoulder, peaking and preening at Crow's hair and clothes. "I'm alright. I'm all... EE," Ka had found the ticklish spot at the back of his neck and Crow was giggling adn swatting at him to stop.

Chick safe! Chick ok! Ka kept saying as Crow twisted and turned, trying to off-balance him into getting off his shoulders. I tried to take Ka and he spun on me. My chick! Chick mine!

Relax my friend. Crow needs to stay calm. I don't know what's going on right now. It's best to keep away until I do.

No! My chick! He knew where I was. I feel him, like I feel you.

All I could do was stand there, stunned by the bird's words. Crow frowned at me, "Knives? Food, remember?" I blinked and looked down at his worried face.

"Food, right."

"Albus already has a banquet ready for you," Mademe Pomfrey startled me.

"How does word travel so fast here?" Crow just smiled at me and drug me with him toward the main floor.

"This is quicker," he smirked and hopped over the stair rail.

"Crow!" I instinctively followed, stopping him from hitting the ground.

"See?" he dropped the final inches to the ground and headed to where we had met Proffesor Flitwick.

I shook my head and didn't even bother with the ground, just floated after him. "I should've let you go splat." He just gave me a smug smile and headed into a gigantic dinning hall.

"Ah, there you are," Albus smiled down at Crow and signalled to the too full table of food. "Eat all you want. You look like you need it."

"Thank you Headmaster. I'm sorry if I scared everyone," Albus just smiled as Crow prosceeded to scarf down food.

I smiled and took a seat near the end. Albus made his way toward me, setting a chalise in front of me. "You should, eat, as well. You're nearly as pale as the house ghosts," I pushed the charmed cup away and crossed one leg over the other.

"As quickly as you knew of his waking, you would have to either by psychic or tellapathic. So, which one are you?"

"Niether. You could say, a little bird told me."

"Ka always was a chatter-box," he chuckled as Ka flew to rest on his outstretched hand. "Traitor." that just caused Albus to laugh full out as he scratched Ka under the chin. "That's where you've been all day."

"By the look of it, the boy's perfectly fine. He's eating more than half the first years could. You still look worried. Ka has... informed me that your are unique among your kind, is that why you are so worried?"

"My... kind doesn't excist. One does not make a race or species. But for lack of a better term, yes I am unique and I don't know what affect my blood has on anyone or thing. Crow's the first to come in contact with it."

I suddenly had a plate of food stuffed under my nose, Crow was the culprit. "Here, for you," he set it on the table, sending a stray grape rolling off the plate.

"No, not hungry," I pushed the plate away, only to have it pushed toward me.

"You said you haven't fed in two days. Either eat or drink but you will do one of the two."

"And I was worried about ending up as your master," I smiled and gave him a look that caused him to forget about worrying and go back to eating. "Defenitly not a pet and remnents are monstrous creatures, they couldn't hide behind that child's face."

"Remnents? Pets? Ka told me you killed someone for calling him that."

"Yeah well, she deserved it. With the exception of Remnent, pet is the worst insult to be called. At least when it comes to Humans."

"So, what excactly is a pet?"

I couldn't help but blink at him. He had taken a seat next to me and looked as if he was a student waiting to be taught. "Uh.. This is aquard."

"I'm jsut a young man wishing to learn from an elder," those words caused me to give a laugh. He was right, but the differenct in appearence was the reversed. For some reason Crow found that funny.

"Why does that seem so fermiliar?" Both me and Albus watched asCrow couldn't stop laughing.

What worried me was, his heart rate wasn't increasing and he wasn't out of breathe yet. I listened to that slow, steady rythm until he had finally clamed down, "Crow? You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," it didn't take him long before he was chugging another cup of water or juice. When he was finished, he just starred at the empty cup and licked his lips.

I let out a sigh and watched him for a few more moments, trying to compose myself for the first test. "Crow," he blinked and I threw a loose fork, aiming a foot in front of his face.

"Hm?" In the time it took him to respond, he had already caught it and starred at his closed hand. "Hu?" He dropped it and jsut starred as it clattered onto the table. He looked over at me with wide, scared eyes, "How? Did I?"

"Looks like I truly am stuck with you," I tried to sooth him with a motherly smile but it only seemed to worry him more. "Still thirsty?" He shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. "Scared," he nodded his head even though it wasn't a question. "How do you feel?"

He gave a short, high pitched laugh and smiled at me, "Like I could take on Dragon's Hill."

"A halfling like you, taking on full blown high ranking elves? Other than delirious, how do you feel?"

"I ment what I said," he gave me a look, I was instantly at his side, mussing his hair. "Do we have to leave? I know this place, I like it here."

"How do you know so much about this place?" He smiled and shook his head.

"And you wanted me to stay out of the library." He let out a huff and gae a defeated smile, "Alright, at least let me say goodbye to Dumbledore." To my surprise, he jumped up into Albus's arms and tucked his head into the long grey/white hair. I paniced until I heard whispering,"...be there for him. He will need all the friends he can get." When Albus wrapped his arms around Crow in a hug, I let out a breathe I couldn't remember taking.

"I will, thank you. You will always be welcome here, my friends," even with his appearent age, Albus easily lowered Crow to the ground.

"If you should ever have need for aide, call my name. I will hear you and help if I can."

Albus smiled, eyes twinkling as if made of stars, "If I need help, Knives, I will call."

Crow had the biggest, proudest smile on his face when he took my hand, "Don't forget your chalise." I gave a groan but grabbed the charmed cup, even as Crow slung a bag over his shoulder. "Summer reading," I shook my head as he took the cup and put it in the bag. "Where to now?"

"The unknown," I mussed his hair. "Somewhere I can find out what's going on with you."

"What? No, somewhere safe?"

"Crow, I'm an... annamally, and you might just be second generation," I opened up a portal to somewhere, anywhere, that could help me find answers. "I have to find out what is happening to you and now. Before the infection becomes too,,," I couldn't even find words to express my worry, I just pulled him through the portal.

Author's Corner:

Well since no one, no offence Tristan, is reviewing the next few chapters will take place in a world of my own design. This world will be filled with all sorts of puns and jokes of all types so if you see something you find funny send me a review to say Hey go here, or That looks like fun, or maybe even That so wasn't right... Come on here people, I'm running out of Ideas,,,,,,, I need a few clues...

Oh and Tristan,,,,Hope you liked the previews


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer::::::: I forgot to put one last time oh well didn't own them then and ain't going to. This world I don't OWN but it is one of my own design( SO PPPPLLLEEEAAAZZZ don't twist it too much).

F it my comp just downed half my chapter so this is the deal. Find the jokes and give me a clue at which ones you think would be interesting to meet. Warning::: There are a few jokes in there that I can't write about but hey they didn't say anything in the rules about references now did they ((((IF YOU HAVE READ A RULE ABOUT SUCH WARN ME)))))

"Knives? Where are we?" I looked around at the landscape; fields, green grassy fields.

"Don't know, there's a house up the way, the sky was trying to lighten, "We should be there before the sun rises fully." He gave me a look, "Or we can be there in a thought," the look turned into a 'duh'. "Have it your way," I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Daddy," we stood in front of a two story house, a fair haired child was tugging on the pantleg of a man will ankle length black hair, "Daddy? Where'd they come from? Are they like you?"

The man turned wid, brown eyes on us and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Claudia, go inside."

"But Daddy," the girl looked at me and then headed into the house.

_Jake, Crystal we have company._

In a blink, there were two more standing next to him. One woman and one man, from the similarities between the two they were related. "Trouble D?"

"And we just got breakfast started, the kids'll be mad."

"Crow, stay behind me," I felt him clinging to my robes.

"They appeared out of nowhere. Not speed, just appeared." The two seemed impressed.

"You must be pritty fast for him to think you appeared," the younger man took a few steps toward us, arms crossed.

"He's use to us flitting around," the woman was suddenly behind me. She cocked her head and furrowed her brow, "Your heat's not beating. That cant' be. Brother, is my hearing off?"

"No Trithe, you're hearing just fine. She's dead. That's a new one, even among us," he looked down at Crow. "I didn't know Necromancy was within Man's grasp, with or without enhancers. Are you a hybrid? We've never come across another pure Second Gen. before."

"Second Gen? Knives, that's what you said before you openned the portal," Crow's eyes were flitting betwen the three Humans.

"It's alright Crow, I won't let them hurt you," I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them be," my eyes shot over to the house, a young was leaning against the doorframe. "They're not a threat. Hey kid. We've got pancakes, want some?" She pushed her short spikey hair out of her eyes, still half asleep. "Too early for this shit. Back down Crystal, Gizel finaly got my amo remember?" She rested her hand on a hip holster, close to a rather large gun.

"It would be a change from you damn knives," I flinched when I heard the tale-tell bang of a gun.

"Feel better?" I gauked at the smiling, gun holding woman. When I looked at the other one, she was holding her shoulder.

"Yeah, much better," her shoulder creeked as she rotated it. "one of these days, I'm going to get sick of being your target. Dammit, it's still in my shoulder. Mike'll have to dig it out later. Another suvenier from Kage. (A/N: Pronounced Kah Gae)

"Did you ever get that one out of your neck?"

"Nope." The one that had been shot extended her hand to me, "The name's Crystal, alson known as Trithe." I blinked at the offer and, smirking, took her hand. The sudden hunger was worth the startled look on the woman's face. "Woe, and I thought Damien was cold," she shook her hand, probably, to get feeling back in it.

I gave a close lipped smile and carefully said, "I'm Knives."

"Interesting, very interesting," the young man was circling around me. He smelled swear, the hunger was getting to me.

"I wouldn't get too close," Crow's words startled me, "She's hungry, she hasn't... eaten in several days."

"So that whole killer zombie thing is for real?"

I stopped his circling by holing up a bladed arm, "Who said anything about zombies?" I gave him a big smile, "You smell so sweat. It's been a while since i've tasted sweat."

"Woe there! Upgrades, that's a new one. Maybe you should try it Trithe," he smirked as Crytal rolled her eyes.

"The jokes just don't stop, do they?"

"Nope," I smiled and glanced at Crow. "I have the same problem with this one."

"Oh, bite me," I couldn't help but snap at him as he headed toward the house. "Yeah, yeah, and try not to kill anyone." He nodded to the woman in the doorway as hse stepped out of the way, "Name's Crow. Are... animals welcome?"

"Sure. We've got a rat, wolf, and panther, of sorts. What's yours?"

"Ka," who flew ove to perch on Crow's shoulder. "Is it ok?"

A somewhat manic grin spread across her face,"The more, the merrier. I'm Kage. This will definitely be interesting." I watched them fade into the shadowed houw. 'Ka will keep him safe.'

Author's Corner

I intended for this to be a long chapter that told the basics of this world but instead I opted to break it down into smaller teaser chapters.

Less type time for me and you get updated quicker.

I BEG OF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At least tell me it's the most moronic thing you have ever read or something...


	11. Chapter 11

-1Disclamer: See last chapter..

"What's that bird going to do?"

"Mindreaders, what is the Human race coming to? Best stay out of my head, you wouldn't like what you'd see."

"After Kah over there, I'm sure Jake can handle you," Crystal smirked. "It's Damien you'd have to worry about. He tends to fall into memories, ain't that right Ghost?"

The tall, long haired man shook his head, "My shift's over, I'm going to bed. If you need anything, just call." He covered a yawn,"Make sure Claudia studies, would you? He writting is getting much better too."

The other man just shook his head, "Have a good day's sleep."

"No cat today Damien. You're on shift tonight too," Crystal shielded her eyes from the fully risen sun as the man, Damien, waved over his shoulder.

"I can't wait until Radar returns. This dual shift is killing me."

"Just go to bed Rip."

The man stopped and turned, "What brought that old joke back?"

"I got sick of Louis."

The younger man laughed at Crystal's remark, "Oh no," I felt a breeze as I watched him rush into the house. "Kage, stay away from the stove!"

"Mind if we take this inside? The light's hurting my eyes," Crystal walked passed me toward the house. "I'd offer breakfast but it smells like Kage burned it," she wrinkled her nose. "You might want to loose the blade too, wouldn't want the kids to get hurt."

"Kids?" I let the blade slide back into my skin.

Knives! Fly away! I ended up with a face full fo feathers as Ka dove toward me, seeking shelter.

"Such a pretty birdy," the little fare haired girl smiled up at me. "He has wings like Daddy, I just wanted to feel them. Daddy's feel cold, are all feathers cold?" I frowned at the smiling, bright eyed child. "Oh, did I miss the sunrise? I'll have to see it tomorrow," I blinked even as she giggled.

"Claudia, you should be in bed. If you want to stay up tonight you'll need to sleep," the child pouted at Crystal's comment.

"Can I hold the birdy first? I didn't mean to scare you. Your just so pretty," she held out her small, frail looking arm.

"He is heavy," Ka gave me a look as I let his talons rest on her arm. Don't hurt her!

So small, I might. He carefully shifted, keeping his wings held out for a quick take off should he be too heavy for the small child. Crow couldn't hold me until he was much bigger, Kept getting scratched.

"You won't hurt me. I'm not strong on the outside, but I can hold you." She smiled and petted Ka's chest, "So warm. Poor Daddy can't be warm. Aunt Rach is trying to figure out way though." It surprised me at how easily she held up Ka. "Thank you for letting me hold you," she held Ka up to me and, to my surprise, he gave a bow before flutting back onto my shoulder.

Nice little chick.

"Sorry I scared you before. Thank you, you're a nice birdy as well."

"Enough, off to bed Claudia," Crystal smiled at the child, even as hse put a commanding tone in her voice.

"Alright. Aunt Crystal? Could you take me running with you later?"

"Only if you get to bed. Now shoo," she gave the girl a pat of the shoulder.

"Running?" I gave Crystal a confused look as Claudia went into the house.

"Let's just say, I've been banned from tag," she gave me a chestiar cat grin. "Coming? Like Kage said, we've got pancakes. Do the dead eat?"

"I can, I just normally don't."

"Comin' through," a pack of children rushed past us, two or three brushing me as they flew past. Their heartbeats caused my fangs to retract, I knew I had to find sustenence, one way or another. "Sorry!"

"Damnit Cindy! Get back here!" A young man ran head first into me as he was trying to clear what looked like, batter from his face. "Sorry Dame, didn't mean,.. oh!" He looked up at me once he got his eyes fully cleared. "Damien?" He cocked his head and looked me over, "New form?"

Crystal started laughing, "No. This is Knives. Damien's upstairs."

"Name's Daniel. Nice illusion," he gave me an intreaged look and raced after the pack. "Oh Cindy! I knew she'd be a hellcat."

"And I thought Crow was a handful."

"We managen though sometimes it's hard for even me and Jake to keep up. This way," che lad me toward a set of stairs and headed down. "You should get rid of the illusion. The kids might get spooked, or worse want to see more," she gave a short laugh.

"It's not an illusion, my hunger is showing through."

"Hm, interesting," I was realy starting to get sick of that word. "So you're a,"

"Something like that. I came here to find out the what, why, and how. Do you know of someone that can answer those questions?" 'Perferibly before Crow goes psychotic and tries to feed, if that's even what might happen.'

Crystal gasped and quickly covered her mouth as her eyes went wide, quickly searching around for my charge. "You mean..?"

"He has been infected by my blood. I was injured and got some on him. His skin absorbed it, he's been asleep for two days. I need to know how he's been affected and if there is a way to stop it. He should be... a... mindless beast, wishing only to do my bidding, but he's spoken and acted against my command. I need to know if he is truly free of my curse or if it's just temporary."

"Oh..." Crystal looked helplessly around, "When Rach wakes up we can get you a list of possibilities. There he is, Michael!" A, somewhat, older man looked over at as and I saw his head drop as he headed our way.

"You know, my proffesion normally words against repeat visits."

"Key word, Normal. We're not," Crystal smiled at him. "I've got a bullet in my shoulder. When can you take care of it?"

"As soon as you can stop getting shot," the man, Michael, smirked.

"It's not my fault Kage gets trigger happy. I've got it without, you know, killing me?"

"Where exactly?"

"Right," Crystal took Michael's hand and set it on the side of her throat, "There," she cringed as he pressed it. "Easy Doc."

"I'll have to get it later. I broke my last scalpel the last time I pride a bullet out for you. You should know how hard it is to get.. Woe!" I held up my hand, letting a small blade slide past my wrist. "Oh...my."

"Tell me where to cut."

"That's not," a look from Crystal stopped Michael's train of thought. "Never mind. I'll take care of it later, you might hit her spine."

"Hey Blades!"

"Knives," I corrested and turned to see the spike haired woman.

"Sorry, Knives. How many of them do you have?" I started to laugh,dry/sinister/hollow, "Far too many."

"Knives! You should see what these people can do!" Crow rushed over and grabbed my hand, "OUCH!" He took a hissing breathe as he pulled his hand off the blade he had niglected to see.

"Crow," it came out in a breathe. I caught his wrist as he tried to crattle his wounded hand. I wanted nothing more than to heal the wound, bit if I tasted his blood whatever bond we had might cause the infection to spread quicker. I forced myself to release him, "Get cleaned up. Before it becomes infected."

There was a worried look in his eyes, "Yes Knives," he moved through the crowd, Michael followed after him. I forced the last of the breathe in my lungs out, it came as a sigh.

I heard the click of a gun. "That wouldn't have helped."

"I know, but it would slow you down," her eyes were dark and hollow, killer's eyes. "I am use to fighting healers. Cause enough damage and you have a chance to kill them. Isn't that right, Crystal?"

"In my case. But how do you kill something that's already dead?"

I smiled, "It's been my experiance that beheading works, and destroying the heart, oh, and of course fire. But those all have no affect on me," I stepped toward the gun woman and raised my chin. "See for yourself?"

Author's corner

Something tells me that the next couple of chapters are going to be really long so :)))) It'll give you guys, and girls, PLENTY of time to review. :D MWAHAHAHAH...


	12. Chapter 12

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, athough they are of my own design.

Author's note: With the exception of Tristan...NO ONE IS REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!! Why won't you people talk at me?????? I need to know what you all think about this little tale of mine...not to mention a few ideas... PLEASE REIVEW!

A nearly insane grin pulled at her lips, "Perhaps later. We will definatly be sparing later." She looked past me and tilted her head, "Crow's got something for you."

"Here," Crow handed me the charmed cup as he came up to my side. "Mike bandaged my hand, see," he wiggled the fingers of a gauzed hand, "All better."

I smiled at him and caught a conserned look from Crystal, "Why don't you go have some fun? Relax awhile." He frowned but nodded and rushed off with a few kids. 'What is bothering you Crystal?'

_Michael has something you need to see. You had best mind your thoughts, we aren't the only psychic here._

'Ah, you mean no thoughts of killing or maiming?'

Laughter filled my head, male. _You and Kage will get along just fine._

_Jake, stay out of our conversation._

_Sorry Trithe, couldn't help but hear it. Interesting memories you have there. Was that goblet really charmed by Proffesor Flitwick? At Dumbledore's request?_

'Yes. Does that Interest you that much? I could introduce you, if you wish. It's just a few worlds away from here.'

_I' think I'll take your word for it._

"What does Michael have that I need to see?" Crystal signalled to follow and headed back up the stairs, this time not stoppint until we were on the second floor.

"Welcome to the Gaurdian's floor. The kids don't come up here unless it's an emergency. The room order is Damien's and mine to the left and Kage's and Michael's to the right," she pointed to each door as she walked down the hall. "The end is the private bathroom." I side stepped as a large black panther walked, quite literally, though the door of Damien's room. "D, I said no cat."

_**Claudia it thirsty. I'm geting her a glass of water. **_The voice was almost ghostly, the way it echoed ans shimmered in tone.

"Use you energy wisely," there was a moment when Crystal and the cat just looked at one another, the cat nodded and stood up into the form of the long-dark haired man. He turned his brown, almost laughing eyes on me before he turned and walked down the stairs. "Michael's in here," Crystal knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"There you are. I don't have a scope, con you tell me what's going on?" Michael pulled Crystal over to a table that lined one of the walls of the bedroom.

"Mike, I've never tried telescoping on something that small. Doesn't Rach have one?"

"I tried to ask but she's head first into her computers."

"Great," _Jake go drag you wife out of the batcave for five minutes, we need some help._

"Already ahead of ya!"

"Goddamnit, put me down this instant! I've been working on that for a month! And you just crashed my damn computers! WHY THE HELL DO I PUT UP WITH YOU?!"

"Cause, no one else would put up with you."

"Damnit! NICA, get him!"

"Don't bring him into this. OUCH," the younger man from earlier came up the stairs, carrying someone over his shoulder. "You're going to make me drop her."

Put Rach down! Nica bite! Jake put Rach down, NOW!

Calm down. little friends, he isn't hurting her. We just need her for a little while. Though I couldn't see who I was talking to, it didn't surprise me when a white rat poked its head out from behind Jake's unoccuppided shoulder.

Stranger talk to Nica? Stranger talk like Nica. What Stranger's name?

Knives. Nica rose up onto his back legs to look and sniff at me.

Knives, smell different. Sound different. Is different.

"Hello! Remember me? The pissed off woman you're lugging around like a sack of potatoes?!"

"Oh, sorry honey," Jake let the woman's feet touch the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. What's so damn important the you pulled me out of our rooms? I was working on something important."

"Ask Trithe, I only caught part of it. And for the record, you don't weigh more than a feather."

"Only to someone that can lift a car over his head. And stop trying to destract me, I'm still pssed at you for crashing my," Jake held up a disk. "Backup? When did you?"

"About four seconds before I drug you out," he kissed her cheek and handed her the disk.

Everyone fell silent, it stretched for several moments, "Uh?" I fell silent again as the look on the woman's face went from annoince to astonished.

"You're shittin' me, right? I've seen some weird shit, but...," she flung her hands at me. "You're telling me she's dead?!"

"But I am," 'Wait, why am I defending myself to these Humans?' "Fine, I'll show you," I snagged her wrist before she could blink. Everyone froze. "Relax," I brought her hand closer to me, "I won't bite," I saw Jake's eyes bleed to black as I brought her hand to my neck, over the place that would be pulsing on any other creature. "Your heart is fluttering," it was pounding in my ears as close as her wrist was and I ran my tounge across my fangs, "And you smell like night," but only her skin did, her blood smelled sweet and so rich it was near sickening.

"Release her," it was Crystal said it. I looked over and saw that her eyes were as black as Jake's.

"I am not without restraint," I smiled , a Human smile, and let my grip go slack as the woman pulled her hand back, rubbing her wrist. "Now, what is is I need to see?" My fingers idoly circled the rim of the chalise I had nearly forgotten I held.

"Yes, "Michael shuffled something around and handed me a bloody bandage, "What's this mean to you?"

The blood was dark, not drying or clotting, but dark. "Crow's?" Looking closer I saw it still spreading across the bandage, as if alive.

"Careful, I was wearing gloves," Michael tried to take the bandage but the blood had already reached my bare skin, and quickly disappeared. "Uh,... but it and...?"

"It's for the best that his blood doesn't touch anyone," I held the clean bandage, "He is converting. I've broken a promise," I handed it back to Michael. "If Crow asks, tell him I lost myself. He'll know what it means," I let my form scatter into millions of peices, searching for an exit, and escape. I heard the chalise clatter to the floor as I slipped beneath the windows.

"Show off," Crystal's voice followed me as I let the wind carry me out into the grassy field.

"Alright Cindy, very funny! Let me down!"

"Nah. Hang around awhile Danny, the day's still young," I followed the giggles and groans until I came across the young man from before, hanging from a tree by his ankle.

"Ha, ha, you've mastered the noose. Now let me down!"

"I had to find my own way down when Kage taught me the trap and now so do you," a young looking girl was smiling, but quickly started shivering as I let my form turn into a cold mist and curled arounf her ankles. "Ddd...Damien? Iiiisss ththat yyyou?"

"Why is it that everyone assumes that I am that young one?" I let her see me, but barly within the shadows of the mist.

"Ghost?" It was the boy, Daniel, the had asked. "Knives," once I converged into my real form. "How did you do that? You aren't Normal? You're like the Guardians?"

"You know," I watched him as he swung back and forward with the wind, "For someone doing a bad impression of a hangman, you ask a lot of questions." I let my body rise until I was equal to him, in distance from the ground at least, "Would you like me to let you down?"

"Please?" He reached up to take my hand, "Could you?"

"So, the vampire has a heart after all," the rope snapped and I suddenly had a dead weight by the wrist. I let go before it could break and Daniel hit the ground hard. "You alright kid?"

"Yeah," he righted himself and rubbed his knees. "Hey Kage! What you doin' out this early?"

"Getting a little practice," the spike haired woman, Kage, tilted her head toward the tree. "While you're up there, can I get that back?" I looked back at the tree, a knife was stuck into it, just below the frade rope. "And you owe me a sparing match," she said once I handed back her weapon.

I smiled,"That isn't a good idea. I haven't fed, if you were injured," she held up a hand and smiled.

"If you can injure me, then lunch is on me," the smile turned into a sneer as she suddenly struck at me.

I let her sink the blade into my chest," I have no wish to harm you, Human. I do not hurt the inoscent."

"I'm no inoscent! Besides, I wish to harm you," I groweled and flung her away as the knife seemed to grow into a sword. "And I have a hew tricks up my sleeve." She held the great sword, pointing it at me, what was once a small knife was now just its handle. "Wanna see?" She rushed me; no defence, no thought, just attack.

"Stupid Human!"

"STOP!" The tree's branches suddenly wrapped aroung me, pulling me to it, trapping me in its curled fingers. Try as I might, I couldn't break free, couldn't shift, couldn't move. I looked up at the voice, royaly pissed.

"Let me free Human!" I looked into a young woman's dead white eyes. "Set. Me. Free." The words were dripping with a mind numbing comand.

All she did was smile and pat the head of a black mix-breed wolf. "My father has that gifts, it doesn't work on the blind."

"Damn stong willed Humans! Haven't you died out yet?!"

"Anne! Let our guest go," Crystal suddenly appeared next to the woman, arms crossed.

"She was," the branches' grip loosened a bit.

"I know, Kage started it. Let them have their fun."

I saw Kage shake her head and start walking away, "I've lost interest, maybe another time. Kill ya later Blades."

"It's Knives!"

Crystal chuckled a few times and shook her head, "You know, I've heard of treeing a coon, even treeing a bear, but I've never heard of treeing a vampire."

I shifted, the grip was loosening," Two things: One, THE TREE ATTACKED ME!!! and Two, I hate that term!" The tree suddenly let me go and I let myself hang there until the branches settled back the way they had been.

Crystal just smiled and shook her head, "And I thought we were the first to use the platform. Come on down, Crow's worried about you."

"If he was that worried, Ka would be here instead of you," I crossed my legs and just stayed off the ground.

"He hides it well. Now, are you coming down or am I coming up there?"

'A Human with a sense of humor.' I let my feet touch the ground.

"To tell the truth, we don't know that we are human."

"Believe me, you are." 'Kindly stay out of my head.'

"Sorry, it's a bad habit I picked up from my brother." _If I don't use it, it tends to get out of control._ She gave a groan, "Damnit, Normals! How fast are you?" I blinked at her and she smiled, "Try to keep up."


	13. Chapter 13

-1Diclaimer: See last chapter

Author's note: Reviews people!!!!!!!!! Need intel... ASAP!!!

I ran after her as she took off, it wasa like racin the wind. Within  
moments we were back at the house, "Hide your eyes." I blinked and  
remembered about the glow my eyes give off when I'm hungry. "I  
thought I told you boys not to come 'round here no more!" I blinked  
solid blue eyes at Crystal's words, her whole demeaner changed to that  
of a preditor.

A few boys jumped out of the back of a truck as the driver and  
passanger got out. "Ah, but my friends wanted to see the show."

"Ain't no show ta see, get lost," I stayed quiet but watchful as the  
boys smirked and nudged each other. Appearently this was the show.  
"Nice truck you boys got there, be a shame if somethin' happened to  
it. It's a long walk to town."

"This is why I'm the one that whould greet visitors," I turned and saw  
Jake sitting on the roof, swining one of his legs over the side.  
"Ain't it early for juvineille dilinquets to be pssing people off?"  
He smiled and dropped dow to stand next to me, "Did you order  
take-out?"

I started laughing as the boys looked confused and covered my mouth  
before I could forget the act. "Not that I can remember. But, why  
waste the order?" I let my restaint on my charm loosen and turned  
clear eyes on the boys. When I raised my arms in a mock embrace, their  
expressions turned to adoration.

"No leaving bodies on the front lawn," I turned and saw Kage smiling.  
"That's one of the rules, and if you ask me it sucks. No pun intended  
of course."

"Who said anything about bodies?" I brushed my hand across the cheak  
of the nearest one, taking as much lifeforce as his young body could  
give, his eyes fluttered closed as he slumped to the ground. "Kindley  
take him to the truck, it seems he isn't feeling well," one of the  
other three bowed his head and hoisted the boy off the ground.

"How many does that make?" I listened to their conversation as I  
continued the process two more times.

"Let's see... I lost count," after I commanded the driver to take his  
'drunk' buddies home and then forget the whole event, I turned to see  
Jake and Crystal smiling at me.

"What jake am I missing out on?"

"Marvels," they both said. Kage just started laughing.

When I blinked Kage's laughter got louder. Crystal shook her head as  
Jake explained, "It was the ranking system the kids came up with. I  
think Trithe got... What was it? Four, Five?" She smirked and nodded  
her head.

"We should lump her into a series and call it one," Kage's laughter  
had her rolling on the ground, "I SO have to carve her up now."

I rolled my eyes, "So, what exactly was The Show those kids were  
wanting to see?"

"Last time, Trithe kinda got hit by the truck. She got up and walked away."

"Still think I'm human?"

"Was the truck damaged?" She shook her head, "Then yes." 'You should  
be proud to be Human. Especially with the gifts you have. If I had  
been born Human, I would've just been killed and be free of this  
curse. Crow wouldn't be turning and my father would've never had the  
chance to torcher me so.'

Your... father? Torchered you?

I smiled at her, "Where do you think I got my blades from?" I held up  
a fully bladed arm, "His favorite punishment, along with buring my  
coffin until I nearly strarved." I smirked, "That's when I started  
feeding off energy, and vampire at that."

"Knives!" I turned and held out my arms as Crow dove over the porch  
rail, into them.

"Omph," I took his weight and the force carried up to the ground.

"I found you."

"I noticed," I just laid there, listening to his heart. The beat was  
even slower than before, as if he was in the deepest sleepa Human  
could be in and still have a pulse. "And when have you been able to  
off-balance me?" I looked down when he didn't speak, "Crow?" He was  
sound asleep, he had fallen asleep in my arms.

"How cute. He's at that age," I tilted my head to see Kage smiling.

"What age?" I was suddenly lifted off the ground and set on my feet.

"The age that he can fall asleep anywhere."

I carefully shifted Crow so that his arms curled around my neck,  
"Yeah, except in a bed." Crow's limbs started an odd twitch as he fell  
into a deeper sleep.

"Uh, Knives?" I felt his arms tighten as Crystal spoke. "Ah,...He,..."

"Is dreaming about hunting," I frowned as my cloak finally reached out  
to wrap around me and the sleeping boy. "He won't harm anyone, we  
won't let him. I am tird, I will find a place that is away from the  
children. It has been a while since we've slept in the trees, perhaps  
we'll rest there."

"I called someone that can get us the equipment needed to test Crow.  
She'll be here by sundown."

I nodded my head, "I will be here then."

"Good day's sleep, Knives," I smirked at Crystal and thought of the  
large tree that Daniel had been hanging from. "What good," I stood  
infront of it before she could finish the question. I lept onto a  
strong group of branches and, not even bothering to try to dislodge  
Crow, laid back to fall into the death/sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

-1Disclaimer: See last chapters

The sun was setting and whatever internal alarm clock I had had sent  
me from the death/sleep into a Human one. "Uh," I shifted as I become  
aware of something jabbing me in the side. "Tomorrow I'm sleeping in  
my coffin," I rolled onto my side and suddenly became aware that Crow  
wasn't resting on me. "Crow, I shot up, fully awake and looked around.  
"Crow?" I peered down at the ground, nothing. "Crow?!" I shouted out  
to the grassy field.

"Uh, keep it down. I'm up here," Crow waved an arm at me from a dense  
patch of branches.

"How many times have I told you to not do that?!"

"Uh, too many," the arm dissapeared as he leaned out to looke at me.  
"Morning," he smiled.

"Evening," I corrected, he lust shrugged a shoulder and swung down to  
land on a neighboring branch. "They're expecting us at the house," I  
flopped back down onto my make shift bed, grunting when a limb stabbed  
me in the side. "Damnit," it broke off when I moved away.

"You ok?" I smirked at Crow, just noticing my cloak hung from his  
shoulders, and nodded my head. "Shall we?" He held out his arm and I  
took it, we then stood infront of the house.

I smirked as there were seven standing infront of it, waiting, "Good  
Evening," I nodded at them.

"How did I know she would say that?" An eighth person, a smaller  
woman, stepped out of the house. "So you are the Knives I've heard so  
much about?"

"Yes, but before we go into the Q&A, could I ask Michael a question?"  
She glanced at him and he blinked, "Could you remove this branch from  
my side? That tree seems to have.. a greivence against me."

"I'd be happy to remove it."

"Kage, not now!"

"Party pooper."

Michael grinned at their comments and shook his head, "Couldn't you  
just cut it out? Or whatever it was that you did, well, this morning?"

"Yes, but that tends to hurt worse and I loose more flesh, and nom  
whatever it at or beneath my skin is taken with me."

"You're the real article, aren't your?" The woman asked.

"Yes and no, let's leave it at that. Now, the branch?"

"Hold still," Jake's words started me and I turned toward him. He held  
up a hand an moved it as if he was brushing something away.

"Grr," I clutched my side as the branch came free, hovering a few feet away.

"Ah, I wanted to do it," I bared fangs at Kage's childish pout. "Yeah,  
yeah. Anytime."

"Did it heal ok?" I glanced over at Jake, he had the same worried  
look that Crow always had.

"Yes, it's heald. You could've warned me though," I was suddenly on  
full alert. Something wasn't right. I turned to Crow, "Are you  
alright?"

He looked at me with such shock, "I'm fine. Why would you ask me that?"

"Come here," I held up my arm and made sure he stood in front of me. I  
crossed my arms over his chest before I spoke, "I can sense you."

He spun and stepped away with such force that my cloak whipped and  
snapped as if to strike at me. "... Knives?" I would have embraced  
him but my cloak ws still reacting to his emotions, dancing like  
black flames. "I'm... like you?"

"No. Your heart still beats, too slow to be Human but it does," my  
cloak finally settled, curling around Crow in the embrace I wished to  
comfort him with, and now not even moving with the swift breeze.  
"Crow?"

His head was down, when he lifted it he showed red tinted eyes,  
"I'...m hungry."

"I know. Wait a little longer and we'll find a way to make it stop."

He nodded his head, glancing toward the others, "They're so loud."

"I know," I could hear the heart beats too, they were beginning to  
increase in speed. "Just listen to something else and they'll go  
away," I got closer to him, carefully putting myself between him and  
the Humans, and held him in my arms. I forced myself to take normal,  
Human, breathe. Giving him something to listen to that had nothing  
connected to it to trigger the hunger.

"Is the kid going to be ok?" I ran my hand acrosss Crow's unruly hair  
and looked up at Kage.

"I'll be fine," Crow smirked, flashing sharp preditor's teeth and  
blinked still red tinged eyes. The connection had weakened, his hunger  
had reseeded, but his appearance was the same. "Can we get whatever  
testing done quickly? I feel weird," he smiled at that and shook his  
head. "That's one Never of an understatement."

"Cue maniacal laughter," I blinked at Kage's words just as Crow  
started a deep, dark laughter.

"Good... timing," Crow's body began to shake as his knees gave out, I  
had to hold him up.

"Calm down, little bird," I picked him up to lean into my shoulder.

"You're still breathing," the laughter had quieted and he snuggled  
deeper into my shoulder.

"Yes. I know. It's calmed you." 'All it would take to end this... No,  
I could never take the life of this child. Human or... Otherwise.'  
"Keep everyone safe," I whispered to my cloak before I set him on his  
feet.

Kage smirked, "Come on kid, let's get you figured out," she took his hand.

"Kah? Is that a good idea?"

Kage just blinked and smiled at Crystal's question. "I would know if  
he was a threat," she led Crow into the house, uncaring that he could  
turn on her at a moments notice.

"Yeah, I forgot." I blinked at Crystal, "She has a... defence againts  
attacks. If so wishes her harm or is wanting to hurt her, she can  
sense their location and intent."

"I had better go with," Rach said, "Michael, I'm going to need a hand  
with the tests."

"We should get to our rounds, come along Claudia," Damien hoisted the  
little girl onto his shoulders and went into the house. That left me  
with Jake, Crystal, and the unknown woman.

"My cloak would keep him from hurting anyone anyway."

"'Your' cloak? Looked more like his. What and how did it move on its  
own?" I saw interest flashing in the woman's eyes.

"It was created from blood and flesh. It's alive, able to move as it  
pleases. And it can't be reproduced by Humans, so do not try," I had  
already seen the reason for her interest and shot it down.

Her eyes took on a sparkle as she spoke, "When it comes to, us,  
humans, where there is a will there is a way. The two of them are  
proof of that, " she nodded toward Jake and Crystal.

"Gizel, there are somethings not even we can do. Leave it at that,"  
Jake patted the woman's shoulder headed into the house. "I'm going to  
bed. Don't forget, Trithe, you're on shift tomorrow. Do try to get  
some sleep."

"Fine, fine, I'll go to bed." Crystal followed after him, "If you  
should need anything, yell, we'll hear you. Oh, and try not to ruffle  
Damien's feathers. He's a little jumpy, what with you and the kid and  
all." Go easy on her Gizel, she has enough to deal with.

"If I could borrow a phrase from Shadow, party pooper."

"Ruffle his feathers? Sounds like something I'd normally say about  
Crow or Ka, but him?"

Crystal smiled from the inside of the house, her eyes shimmered from  
within the shadows, "You would be surprised at what we would call  
Normal around here." 


	15. Chapter 15

-1Disclaimer: See previous chapters

I smiled and shook my head, "So. Are you going to invite me in for a drink? All that breathing has dried my throat out."

"Bu... Crystal said you've already seen most of the house," I had to laugh at the comfused look on her face.

"I thought it polite to ask fist. Call me... old fasioned."

"Exactly how old, fashioned?" I just smiled at her and went into the house.

I took a seat at the kitchen counter, on the first floor, and seeing the look on her face, "Don't you know, it's impolite to ask a woman her age?"

A yawn caught our attention as Crystal walked down the stairs, "Since your staying Gizel, you can have my room. I'll sleep in the rafters."

"Pleasant dreams." She turned a smile on me.

"Something tells me no one will be asleep downstairs. At least until you make an appearence. Congrats Knives, you're the flavor of the week." I saw a knowing smile cross Gizel's face as she followed Crystal, me in tow.

"I hope you feel like showing off," Gizel nudged me as we entered the basement, it was a large bedlined room. In the comotion earlier, I hadn't noticed it was a sleeping place.

"Alright, drop the act. I could hear you all whispering from my room," covers fluttered and shifted as Crystal spoke, revieling curious kids of all ages and sizes. "You all know you have school tomorrow," she rolled her eyes, "So, let's get this over with." She suddenly jumped the fifteen or twenty feet to a metal rafter that lined the room. "Just try to keep it down," she slid into the space between the cielling and the beems, dissapearing from sight.

"Don't mind her, she can fall asleep anywhere," Gizel smiled up at the beem.

"That only happened once! And how the hell do you know about it?! You weren't even there."

"Damien relaid the picture to me. I nearly died laughing in the middle of a 'meeting'!"

_**If I didn't know any better, I could've sworen I felt my ears burning. **_The otherworldly voice sounded as the kids cleared a path for the one in question. **_Hello again, Knives. Gizel? I thought you would've left by now. _**

"Sorry Ghost, I'm staying the night," Damien nodded and looked at the little one clinging to his hand.

_**Come Claudia, if they are down here we can take a... break.**_

"Yeah," Claudia jumped as he picked her up. "Daddy's taking me flying. Wanna come Knives? It's fun!"

"Perhaps aother time," I chuckled, "Though it would be interesting to see."

_**Not really. Simple illusion mad solid. We should go now.**_

I smirked as he started up the stairs, "Calm, Clear skys. Oh and, Ghost, you must tell me how you are here and your body is upstairs."

_**Why do you think they call me Ghost?**_ I smiled and shook my head. Once he was gone I was suddenly swormed with children and questions.

"Is your name realy Knives,"

"Are you like the Guardians,"

"Where are you from,"

"What can you do,"

"Did you realy,"

"Can you realy,"

"Are you realy,"

My headws starting to spin as the voices seemed to blend into each other. "Knives," Daniel pushed through the crowd, forcing some space between me and thatm, "You ok?"

'A Human? Coming to my rescue?' "Yes. I was overwelmed for a moment."

Laughter sounded from the rafters, "You might as well get use to it. It happens all the time here."

"Or do you have a problem with being helped by us poor, defensless, humans?" I looked toward the stairs to Kage leaning against the frame. "Time for show and tell Blades. "She suddenly threw a knife at me. I put ip a hand, it struck it and stopped but not before sliding in between the bones, "And you owe me a sparring match."

"I can see why you're so," I pulled the knife from my hand, "Reluctant to call me Knives, but that is the only name I've known."

"Even I have... had a Normal name. Didn't you have one before you were turned? I blinked at her in confusion.

_She isn't a path, she didn't hear that you never were human._ Crystal's voice whispered in the back of my mind.

"I was born this way and all father ever called me was it. As in, kill it, maim it, torcher it."

"Sounds like a helluva guy," Gizel rolled her eyes. "And I thought I had daddy problems." She gave a dark smile, "So, did you kill him?"

Kage just shook her head and signalled for me to go first up the stairs. "No, I wasn't strong enough when I left, and I was out numbered by the billions. I got my youngest brother before I escaped but I was too injured to do much else." I couldn't help but smile as we exited the house, followed by the children. "They could get hurt."

"They know when to move. Between Crystal and Ghost, I spar near every night. Besides," she took a new blade from a wrist sheath, "It won't take that long."

"I will limit myself to,"

"No need, I'll adapt," she threw the blade, I batted it away before it struck me in the face. "Too slow," it was a distraction! She was already behind me, spun and stuck me in the head, sending me some distance to land in a heap. My useless robes had tangled, slowing my reaction time. "A girl could get use to this," I consintrated on my clothes, changing them into a tighter fitting single peice suit, as she turned that half-sane smile on me. "Wonder what else you can do."

"So you're a quick little Human. Strong too," I got to my feet, this time aware of her every move. "You're still just prey playing preditor, " I moved to her side and , somehow, she crossed yet another knife across my bladed arm.

"Are you sure?" If it wasn't for her eyes, I would have thought an inoscent child had asked it. "When I'm against you, I am the preditor," she jumped and kicked me in the chest, somehow sending me airborn.

"MOVE!!" There were a few screams as I struck something. I heard wood splintering and felt something sink into my back. When my head struck, I felt the bone give as I fell into the death/sleep.

Author's corner

Author: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE KAGE GOT THE BEST OF YOU!!!!!

Knives: Oh shut up Human... She caught me off guard.

Author: Laughing

She seems to do that a lot.

Crystal appears behind desk

Author: Hello Trithe. Shouldn't you be tending to the FREAKED OUT KIDS?!

Crystal: Shrugs shoulders

It's Kage's fault... Besides Gizel's got it covered.

Come to think of it... Why didn't you freak when I ran up on you?

Author: Sigh You are my character...Remember? I'm use to it by now.

Knives: Then what does that make me?

Author: Mega sigh A pain in the neck that won't leave me alone...

Knives: Shugs Fair enough... Bug you later... Come on Crystal lets get back to the story.

Crystal: Laughs

Pulls megaphone from void

PLACES PEOPLE!!

Director: AND ACTION

Author: ... When did this happen?


	16. Chapter 16

-1Disclaimer: See last chapters... I'm sick of typin it.

Author's note...

I have NO IDEA where the corner on that last chapter came from... I Blame insanity...or Knives, whichever can first. But I hope you thought it was fun...

_Knives! Knives!! I know you're in there, I can... I can sense you too. You MUST wake!_

"Crow?"

"You're ok!" I suddenly had arms wrapped around me, even before I could open my eyes. "Why didn't you vanish or shapeshift before you landed?"

"Uh," I forced myself to sit up and looked around at the dark room. "Where are we?"

"Kage's room. Jake put her on morning shift so she said we could have her room until you healed. Answer my question, I answered yours."

"I said I would limit myself. I kept my end of the bargan, regardless of what she said." I bolted out of the bed, "The children! Are they alright?"

"They are fine, Knives, calm down. Gizel got them out of the way before you went through the wall."

"She kicked me... through a wall?"

"Gizel told me why they call her Kage. It literaly means Shadow. As in she can shadow, copy, anyone's abitilies. She said she warned you she would adapt."

"Yes," I laughed, "She did. How long have I been out?" 'The sun was up? I've been asleep that long? I need to truly feen, no more energy or animal's but Human blood' "Never mind. I already know. We should go downstairs, they should know that I'm alright."

"Ok," Crow opened the door and let me lead the way down the stairs.

"About time you show yourself," Kage was sitting at the counter, sipping from a mug. "For a moment I thought I broke you. How's your head? To tell the truth, I didn't mean to kick you that hard. I figured you'd shift into mist before I could strike you," she was watching me from the corner of her eye.

"I said I would limit myself, I did," I took a seat across from her, she turned away from me and nodded her head.

"You are true to you word. For that, I honor you by being true to mine," she smirked and turned to look straight on at me, a gash ran from her throat to her cheak.

"That must hurt," the smirk widened into a smile as she nodded. "You should stop that, you'll start bleeding."

She shrugged her shoulder, "I owe you a meal anyway."

"I don't remember striking you, correction, you stopped my blade."

"I lowered my guard too early after I struck you, I got hit when your arms swung forward as you... flew backward. A few more inches and you would've hit the artarey, good thing you heal quick, or I'd still be bleeding," she took her cup and placed it in the sink. When she turned around her eyes kept flitting to Crow.

"Crow, why don't you go play with the kids? Spread the word that I'm ok," he blinked at me a few times but nodded and headed downstairs. "What is it that bothers you?"

"Michael told me some of the results from his tests. Whatever sort of affect you've had on him has stopped. They can't find a name for what is going on," she shook her head, "They've been through every book and site Rach could find, but they believe that this is as bad as it's going to get."

"This is it? He's... free?" Kage gave a shrug and sat back down. "About that... meal," her would had started to seep, I reached out and ran a finger along the wound. I letthe wound pull itself closed and what little blood escaped, I absorbed. "Thanks," I headed downstairs to give Crow the good news.

"You are an odd one Blades."

"I could say the same for you Shadow," I was already down the stairs, the sleeping area was empty, "Crow?" When I saw the other flight of stairs across the room, I was suddenly down them in a large dinning area.

Fives knives suddenly flew at me. I sidestepped them, they flew harmlessly back into the stairwell. "Knives! Don't run up on people like that, you could've been hurt!"

I smiled and shook my head, "You do it all the time. And, good afternoon to you too Jake."

"She wouldn't be the first one you have thrown blades at, and I doubt she'll be the last," Damien smiled at me and went back to working with Claudia, she was writting something.

"Daddy," she tugged on his hair, "Like this?"

"Where is everyone anyway? This place was crawling yesterday."

"Claudia's the only one that we couldn't get in school. Rach is working on getting her and Damien everything they need to but D's teaching her until then." Crystal brought them two plates of food, "Lunchtime."

"Food!" Claudia was all smiles as she set her papers aside to grab a plate.

'Too innoscent for her own good.'

She turned a large smile on me. _I heard that._

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Crystal smiled and tossed me a bottle. "You look like you could use a drink. Sorry it's not your... perferred vintage."

I smiled and wrapped a hand around the neck of the bottle, "Yeah,.. Too bad," the semi-clear liquid became dark red. "I can change more than just my form," when I twisted off the cap, I saw Jake's and Crystal's eyes go black. "So. What secret do you two hide?"

"It's real?! Jake looked to Crystal for an answer.

"Yes. That over powers our senses. It's the copper, it... blinds us to everything but it."

"This is why you found Kage. I can see why you couldn't ignore it." Jake shook his head and grabbed his plate, "I think I'll eat outside."

"Watch out for the sun," I blinked even as Crystal smiled. "It blinds us when out eyes are like this."

"Too bad the Humans of my world hadn't adapted the way you have, they might've stood a chance."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Believe me, we had help," he went up the stairs, not giving a reason for his reaction.

"Claudia, why don't you go keep Jake out of trouble? It is your break time," Claudia smiled at Damien's words and rushed after Jake. "No matter what she says, you are right, she is too innoscent. I wish to keep it that way."

Author's corner

Alright,... So this Isn't the author!!!!! This is Jake.

She thought since I'm the most liked character,... Amongst her close friends..., That I should tell you some background info on us.

My sister, Trithe, and I are hybred... In a nutshell our parents were a part of this government exparement to enhance a person's natural abilities. Called the Project. They escaped and ended up haveing...well us! Their are a few more of the First Gen... Those that were in the Project, living with up... Michael and D to be exact. Anne, I know easy to forget, Maybe Isis should bring her back... anyway, is Michael's daughter... Claudia is D's... ADOPTED daughter... Don't ask... Hence the name Claudia. We don't know where she came from... she just landed on our doorstep... LITERALY!!! Rach is an odd one,... but you gotta luv 'er... OK I"M Buyest...she IS my wife... Is just well smart... Kage... DON"T ASK... Nightmares... EEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You did not just hear..read... whatever that. Well that's all for now... maybe if you guys would REVIEW Isis would know what to show and tell about...

Kage appears

Kage: What ya doin'?

Jake: Nothing!

Dissapears

_SAVE ME!!!!_

Kage: Maniacally laughing  
Works every time.

Bye for now folks.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Disclaimer:... Did I mention I don't own anything?????

I had nearly finished the bottle before I could even remember taking a drink. "Stail," I blinked and glanced up at Damien's laughing eyes.

"You look as if I'm about to call in a slayer," he laughed a few times. His eyes suddenly went wide as the room began to fade into darkness. It felt like I was being pulled away from my physical body.

"Dame, look away," a hand come into my vision as his brown eyes dissapeared behind it. "That's the last thing we need."

"Hm?" Everything came back into focus but my head felt like it was a mile above my shoulders. "What the hell just happened?"

"Later. D, Damien, come on snap out of it," I looked to see Crystal shaking him, his eyes said everything. He wasn't seeing her or anything else for that matter. "Damien," the force in her voice caught my attention. "Look at me." There was a command in it. I could hear it, almost feel it. His head turned to her, his eyes didn't focus, "I said look at me not through me."

"Mind if I try?" She looked at me, I snapped my fingers. Damien blinked, hw still had a far away look but his eyes focused on Crystal. "Are you alright?" His eyes swept over me, carefull not to stap at mine.

"Yes," he just blinked a few times and took a deep breathe. "Thank you, for stopping me," he seemed to force a smile at Crystal and got up, heading for the stairs. "I need to see Claudia," Crystal's eyes flew to me the moment he had said it, they were too wide.

Once he was gone, her eyes turned cold, "What did you do to him?"

"I could ask him the same thing. What exactly happened? Everything went black," she blinked at me a few times.

"He... fell into... your memories?" How old are you? I've seen him fall before, but that's never happened before."

"You had better check on him before the shock sets in. If what you say is true, he may do something drastic to make it stop. I have too many memories for a Human to bare." I smiled sweetly as she dissapeared in a burst of speed.

"What did you do to him?" Crow seemed to appear as he pulled back the hood of my cloak.

"Nothing, my little camillion, nothing at all." I headed up the stairs, Crow on my heels. "As of yet."

"Daddy! What's gotten into you?" I heard Claudia's giggles as Damien picked her up and spun around.

"We're leaving," he looked back at me as a sudden explosion of feathers lifted them off the ground, soaring away from me.

"But it's the middle of the day!!" Crystal yelled after them. "Bird brain," she mumbled and shook her head. "What did he see to make him fear for Claudia? To risk exposing his abilities?"

"I was never Human. Why would I know what would make them fear for their young?" I smirked at her, "Though he is the wises one I've come across. He knew to run from something that could endanger him." 'Which of my memories had he seen? Or had he seen everything? Could I wipe them from his memory?'

"Why? Does it matter? You are lucky you're even standing there. If I hadn't stopped him, you would be the one that was human." I blinked at her, she smirked, "Ask Kage, better yet Jake. Kage's still... touchy on the subject. I'm going after him, maybe I can keep this underwraps." She rushed off, I didn't try to keep up with her speed.

I stood there, perfectly still, trying to understand what she just said, "Me? Human?" Laughter caused me to look at the house, Jake was laying on the roof.

"Believe it or not, yes. D's got this odd ability to... Switch with people. It's really creepy," he sat up and looked down at me, "Everything falls away until there's nothing left but his laughing eyes. Then you blink and you're looking back at yourself."

"Did that body thief strike again?"

"No Kage, he didn't," Jake smiled and dropped to the ground as Kage came through the front door. "Still going to kill him?"

"Of course," she gave a sneer and turned away, "Just as soon as Claudia's grown up. Until then, he's my target and no one else gets to kill him," she gave me a look as if to say 'Don't even think about it.'

"You would make a hell of a hunter, too bad you're Human."

Jake looked away, "We're not claiming her." Kage shook her head and smiled, "She's too..."

"Insane? Suicidal? Destructive?" Kage smirked as she provided a few endings.

"Bloodthirsty," Jake shook his head.

"Thank you. That's one of the kindest things you guys have called me," she gave a smile that was pure innoscence and I had to surpress a shutter.

"You forgot desceptive."

"Meh," Jake shrugged a shoulder, "You get use to it."

"Kage gave him a startled look, "You do? Could've fooled me." She glanced off in the direction Crystal and Damien had went in, "I'd give 'um 'til... the kids get back."

"Three.. four hours? Why not, it'd give me a break," he stretched and headed toward the house. "You two, stay out of trouble. The last thing I need is to rebuild the whole damn house this time."

"You ruin all my fun," Kage smiled after him. "Fine, if I can't spar, I'll go exercise. If you hear gunfire,"

"I know Kage," Jake waved back at her.

"I was saying it so they didn't get jumpy. The last thing I need is interruptions," she gave us a half wave and started jogging off.

"The pond's cold this time of year," Jake called.

"Never stopped me before! Be back by dark!!"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Oh, before I forget," Jake turned a smirk on me, "Rach and Michael want to know if they could get some...ah... samples from you... To see what similarities you two share."

"Blood. I haven't fed enough to have any," I smiled at the odd thought I could see in his head. "Ah, a pound of flesh. If it doesn't crawl back to me, you're welcome to it."

Author's corner

This IS the author this time... .Sorry I know I'm a disappointment... Jake's too bussy nappin' to talk to you guys... I haven't gotten ANY reviews since my dear friend Tristan has been unable to get to a comp... poor Tristan how I miss the review... AT LEAST I WOULD GET SOME IDEA THEN ... oh well... Kage's been whispering about a special someone she wishes to meet... but there are quite a few chapters left before I even HINT on who it is... But come on ... GUESS!!! I dare you... NO ONE SHALL KNOW UNTIL I WISH IT... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry... temp. insanity... Oh what am I saying... with characters like these I'm ALREADY insane. That's all for now...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Ditto: see previous chapters

Jake gave me an intreaged look, "Alright then. Let's take care of that while we don't have anyone to interrupt."

"Speaking of interruptors, where's Ka?"

"I believe he went after, nice chick," Jake pointed toward the direction Damien had went.

"You speak bird?"

"No, I read minds. Animals are hard for me but, for some reason, I can read him like a book. I can't even talk with Nica or Hunter, Ka must be special," he glanced at me and headed into a room on the ground floor. "Honey, I'm home." It was dark, except for a wall of monitors, "Not again," he leaned over a large computer chair. "We have guests."

I glanced through the data on the monitors, binary, and knew what it said. "Did we just enter the Matrix?" I laughed at Crow's question.

"No, they're records; birthdays, medical and family history, properties, bank accounts, pass ports,registrations," the chair swung around, revieling Rach, smirking at me.

"I'm impressed."

"I'm... stunned," Jake blinked at me, "That's the first time I've ever seen he snap out of it, at least that didn't involve physically dragging her out of the room."

I shook my head, "Humans. You had better be careful, they'll ba a hickup in the data when you enter it."

Rach blinked at me and looked at Jake, "I like her. Can we keep her?"

"Sure, hone," he patted her shoulder. "Just as soon as you can get a collar on her." He shook his head, "And mom was worried about a dog."

"Sorry guys," Crow held his arm out to me as my cloak swirled around me, revirting to a fabric choker, "I saw her first."

"Don't you mean him?" He cocked his head at me and laughed.

"I forgot, you were a guy then. The look on that elf's face was priceless!" He continued to laugh.

"Well, I'm lost. How 'bout you?" I smirked at Jake's words, Rach shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? After all, Damien's taken Kage's image before. It's not that unheard of."

I shook my head as they looked at each other and let mey form shift to male, "Can we get this over with?" Their eyes flew toward me at the change in my voice. "I would like to hunt before the children return. That is, unless someone wishes to donate." They both blinked at me and headed out of the room.

"Skittish, aren't they?" Crow laughed and I followed them. "Hey, wait! You've seen The Matrix?" He had a stunned look on his face.

I gave an innoscent froun and blinked down at him, "It was a movie? Hm,... nope." I smirked and quickened my pace as Rach and Jake started up the stairs.

"Knives!" Crow rushed after me. I just laughed and slid into Michael's room, nearly colliding with Jake.

"Alright kiddies, no running in the house," Jake chuckled.

"Pot callin' the kettle black," Michael had his nose down a microscope and glanced over at me. "A new one?" He looked me straight in the eye and smirked, "No, old. Glad you're feeling well Knives."

"Wouldn't be the first rough night I've had and won't be the last." 'Even if I live to be a million.'

Jake gave a laughing cough, "She's,...uh... here to give a sample for you to test."

"There are a few rules to this," I took the glass tube that Michael held out to me. "Please, keep it out of the sun and contained. As I said before," I ran a nail down my arm, taking a few chunks of skin, "You can have it, if it doesn't crawl back to me."

I stared at Michael as he started working with the sample and my mind wandered back to a time before I knew how to shift or thought travel.

I had taken shelter from a kind man who had lived in a great castle. While I was in my death/sleep a neighborring kingdom had attacked with a great weapon that most had thought to be God's wrath. The castle no longer stood after the one sided battle. I was forced to put myself back together before I could heal and by the time I had, it was nightfall. I blinked and the memory was gone.

"What happened?" Jake looked like a child that was being told a story. "Please,.. What happened?"

"I... avenged him as payment for his kindness. The attackers never returned to their lands, they were... never heared from again," a sadistic smile curled my lips. "And I was well fed that year."

"Ever feel like you've missed something big?" Michael asked, even as he was fussing with a machine.

"All the time," Rach shook her head and went to nudge Michael aside. "Like this."

I shook my head and, my tack complete, left the room. "Wait up," Jake rushed after me, I didn't stop or slow down. "That... vision, was from... it had to be nearly a thousand years ago."

"Hm, is that all it was? Some centuries seem longer than others."

"Please, tell me, how old are you? You can just think it, or the earliest thing you can remember. That's all it would take."

"My earliest memory?" He winced as I remembered the snap of the whip father had once been so fond of. "Would drive you insane."

"Maybe that's what Damien saw. He's been around the insane long enough to know when someone's at the braking point," he gave me a nervous smile and blinked. "Kids? They're early," he rushed past me down the stairs.

I was waiting at the front of the house when he walked through the door. "I see no children."

He shook his head, "I said nothing about seeing." He smirked as a machanical wine started to become louder. "I just ment they were on their way."


	19. Chapter 19

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, places, or events, though most of them are of my own design.

Author's note: REVEIW DAMN YOU!!!!!!!! I need SOME support here. My only faithful review has gone AWOL... Ok so I KNOW where Tristan is... But I STILL haven't gotten any reviews since her last one. COULD YOU THROW ME A BONE HERE???????? SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A cloud of dust started trailling down the gravel path that led to the house. "Faster!" There was a loud wine as the cloud quickened, laughter followed it.

"I never should've let him repair that old thing," Jake shook his head as the cloud came close enough to see that a dirtbike led it. "You may want to step back," I blinked at him but took a single step backward. "Three, two, one," the bike hit an incline and became airborn.

"EEK!" The bike tumbled forward, everything froze as Jake held up a hand.

"I can't believe you're suicidal enough to ride with this thrillseeker," the way Jake was smiling, it seemed to be an inside joke.

"Could you... put us down?" The rider, Daniel, crossed his arms as he floated in the air.

"Why are you home so early?" Jake crossed his.

"Huh? When was the last time you looked at a watch? It's almost 3:30. Where have you been?"

"900's," I absentlee muttered as Jake dropped them.

"OOF!"

OUCH! JAKE!!"

"Are you kidding me?!" I blinked at Jake's outbust. "Tell me your kidding. You can't be that old."

"You... seemed to have dropped your charges," the two in question were righting themselves and grumbling.

"I did?! Oh, I'm sorry, are you two ok?"

"No thanks to you," the passenger, a smaller woman, dusted off her clothes.

"You ok Tonya?" Daniel handed her a bag once he righted the fallen dirt bike.

"Yeah," she rubbed her temple and headed into the house.

"I've got to get to work," Daniel glared at Jake, "This thing had better still work. I don't have time to fix it."

"If it doesn't,I can always drop you off," Jake smirked even as Daniel got the bike to start. "Oh well, maybe next time." Revving the bike, Daniel waved and barreled down the gravel path as dust bellowed behind.

I shook my head, as Jake gave a worried look after the cloud, and noticed the passenger was eyeing me, "Tonya was it?" She looked spooked for a moment but nodded. "I'm Knives," I extended my arm to her, a Human sign of trust.

"Knives? But... you were a woman, weren't you?" She gave me a look that was a cross between confussion and worry.

"No need to fear for your sanity. I was and will be again, if you wish," I bowed my head, hiding the smirk I couldn't keep from showing through.

"Uh..," before she could give an answer I felt the farmiliar weight settle on my shoulder.

"Ka?" I thought you were following that nice chick, Claudia.

Was. First back. Damien flies fast but slows so nice,... Claudia doesn't get scared.

"We are about to have company," I gave the startled Tonya a calm smiled and pointed towards the forms in the distance. "What do you know? Kage was right."

"She always is, at least when it comes to her targets," I saw Jake give a flinch as a string of gunfire sounded in the distance. "Damnit, the kids'll be here soon. Back in a,"

"Flash?" A voice provided as Crystal appeared.

"Har-dee," Jake smiled and dissapeared in a rush of air.

"What was that about?"

"Kage never fires into the air. The last bullet went airborn, the reflection caught my, and appearantly his, attention."

"She ay have just missed her target," Crystal flashed black eyes at me.

"We had better pray she hasn't. She never misses her target."

Before I could ask why a siliquete shadowed us as Damien landed. "Odd Humans," I shook my head as his massive black wings faded into nothing.

"Thank you," he gave me a smile similar to one Kage always wore. He blinked and shook his head, "Sorry, I'm having trouble with... being myself."

"Happen often young one?" I smirked at him.

"Increasingly," he rolled his eyes as Claudia giggled.

"Daddy always acts weird around new people." I couldn't help but smile as the innoscent little thing.

"So, how are my memories? Interesting I hope."

His face pailed and he looked away, "Yeah." His demeaner changed as he smiled at Claudia and ran a hand over her hair, "I have shift in a few hours, are you going to be alright on your own? I need to get some sleep, that flight maxed me out."

Claudia looked almost insulted, "Daaaaddy! I'm not that heavy!"

"No, you are not, but it still puts a stain on me. I'll have to work on a larger span, maybe that will lessen it. Until then, wake me when my shift starts," he patted her on the head and headed in the house. _I'm getting too old for this._

"I heard that!" Claudia's personality flipped from anger to sarcastic, "Pleasent dreams." _Take care of yourself for once. I keep this act up for you._ I heard it whisper in the deepest part of my mind, my memories as it triggered another voice... One I once trusted.

"You should know better than to cross His sight," I felt a twing as another sliver was pulled from my back. "You are lucky that He did not try for your spine. It is healing too slow, even for you, perhaps I can convince one of the other servants to feed you."

"No! He would kill them just for being spotted walking my corridor. If one was seen going into my room,... you know He would force them to be His pet. I will not spread my suffering," I had to bite down on my hand to snuff a wimper as most of the stake came free. "Why did you of all herds end up my handler?"

"I called you, Beautiful Sky Eyes, in a language long forbidden to hu,.. the herd," she had a catch in her voice as she washed the woulds, trying to bring the last of the splinters to surface.

"The pain is gone. I... thank you Handler," I pushed myself up and forced myself still before I could sway. "Born to be beaten, time and again," I forced a smile on my lips, knowing what would happen next, "By a nieve father that cannot even clame His own blood!" The door exploded open as my brothers clawed and ripped at me, dragging me back for, yet another, punishment.

"It dares call our Father Its own?!"

"We will beat these thoughts from Its very soul," they laugthed and dragged me to yet another night of hell.

The last memory was of Handler whispering, "I have kept this charade for you, I fear I can hide it no more," she fell to her knees sobbing.

'NO! They would beat you too, just for that!' For the first time, I stopped fighting them and let them take me to my punishment. I feared that any scratch or kick would cause them to look down the corridor at her. 'None shall suffer MY punishments. Especially the only one that had ever shown me kindness.'

"Knives?" I blinked at Crystal, she wore a mixture of confusion and worry. "Where have you been? Or is it when?"

"Both," I smirked and looked up to see a few busses parked toward the horizon line. "Are those the children?"

"Yeah, wanna go surprise 'um?"

"I could use a pick me up," I jumped and shifted, landing on her shoulder as a large black bird. "Coming?" I took off toward the horizon.

"Surely you can go faster than that," Crystal spoke as she ran beneath me, easily increasing her speed to lead. "Catch me if you can!"

"Is that all I have to do?" I let my form grow larger, until I closed my talons over her shoulders, lifting her off the ground. "Gotcha!" I laughed as I took her toward the group of kids, the busses had long ago left to return to their base.

"You didn't need wings to fly before."

"Still don't, and it's not flying I do," I set her down in the middle of the large circle the kids had formed. "Besides, I never got to show off before."

"Then what exactly do you do?" Crystal rested her hands on her hips as I let my form change and shrink back to my normal size.

"The closest thing to it that I can desribe is, I just don't let gravity effect me." I got a few blinks in reply. "Told you it was difficult. Let me try again. It's like when you're swimming, you either paddle around in the water or let yourself relax and float on it. Any better?"

"I get what you mean, it's probably just that you have to have done it to understand fully."

"Sums it up. Ask Crow, I've taken him with me a time or two." I smiled and nodded to the stunned children, "I wasn't able to answer your questions last night. I thought I could answer them today." When the noise level rose I held up a hand, "But, please, one at a time."

I ended up with three or four of them either tucking themselves inder my arms or grabbing my wrist to lead me toward the house as they asked questions.

"Where are you from?"

I shut down all me emotions, not to be cold to them but to be unaffected by the questions I knew they would ask, "Hell."

"What a coincedence, that's where most of us are from," one of the girls smiled at me. "Street? Gang? District? Specifics please."

"No gangs, streets?" Territory, I have no set hunting grounds. And district? Humans have odd names for things."

"You mean Normals, right? That's what the Guardians call us, well most of us," a boy, he patted the shoulder of a shy girl who was peeking over someone's shouler.

No, Human, I don't mean normals. Be glad I don't call you herd," I shut my eyes just as I said it, I said too much.

It was Crystal who broke the silence, "Hm, herd. Vampire term?"

"Something like that. It has been so long since I've slipped into those terms, I thought I had forgotten them. Then again, you never do forget where you came from," I currled my fingers, digging my nails into my palms. "No matter how long you... live," in a blink my dimener changed. I even smiled at the kids, "Next question?"

"You're realy a vampire?" The shy girl came out of hiding to ask.

"I purpously lifted my head up to the sun ans smiled, "Something like that."

"Why do I feel that that's going to be your answer for a lot of things?" I smirked at Crystal.

"Because it will be," I laughed and took off through the crowd, shifting into a wolf as I ran.

"Your turn to catch me," I kept my speed at a Human pace, so that the kids could participate.

Author's note:

Sorry it took so long to get an update... The site was acting up so it took me over a month just to get chapter 18 up... After that I had started 19 but then had AI to go to... MAJOR FUN!!!!!!!!!!!! Loved it,... AND I"M GOING BACK NEXT YEAR:)))))))) I've had a special request from a friend for the next crossover so I've already been working on that... I'm SOOOOO behind on posting it isn't funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and the xover... I"M NOT TELLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a hint though... It just got released to DVD... :( And I've been workin on the bloody xover since it was in theaters!!!!!!!! and I mean like 1st week!!!!!!

Oh well till I post again...

Isis


	20. Chapter 20

-1Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

I kept running. Every time I felt them brush my fur I laughed and shimmered into mist, leaving them laughing and shivering from the cold. This continued until I felt a hand brush my tail, I let myself start to change, "Oof!" I was suddenly sprawled on the ground, in a half-Human form, held by my tail.

"I got her?" A happy voice asked as I turned to see the shy little girl holding me by a bushy wolf's tail.

You got me? But how? Her eyes went large as I growled the words in wolf. I held up a hand and, seeing the claws and fur of a wolf, realized what and how it happened. Somehow she had tried to force me into the wolf form and I was fighting back, wanting to take my true one. Please. It came out as a growl, she wasn't letting me speak in Human. I titled my ears forward a bit and dropped my head, hoping to appear unagressive if not pittiful, and just stared wide eyed at her, trying to get her to understand. Please. I forced it out in a wimper, pride be damned, I was starting to feel the pain of fighting the shift.

She gave me a frown and, as if just realizing she held me, released her grip. I let out a happy yip as the fur shimmered back to flesh. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry," she dropped her head.

I couldn't help but smile at the Human, "Nothing to be sorry about, little cub. You caught me, just as I challenged. But tell me, how did you force me into a different form?"

"Your... eyes haven't changed."

"You're stalling. I know, these are my eyes."

"I... wanted to catch you. Everytime we got close you... vanished. I... willed it so that I could catch you. But I was wanting to catch the wolf, I didn't know it would effect you that way."

"Interesting gift you have. Tell me, little cub, can all Humans do that here?" She looked startled and shook her head, some of the children giggled.

"No, I'm... like the Guardians," she gave s smirk and looked up at me. "Kage wants a rematch. Jake wanted to warn you but he's busy at the moment," I blinked at her, "Sorry, I can't relay the message, I'm hust a teke. He thought you'd appressiate him staying out of your head."

"Believe me, I do. Did he... say anything about a time or place?"

She gave a smirk, "Anytime, Blades." She blinked and the shy girl came back. "My name's Alyshia, but people call me Ally. We should head inside, it's almost dinner time."

"Dinner... Hm, well, I never did get to go hunting. What's on the menu?" All, save Crystal, seemed confused and I just smiled and headed into the house. "Consider it one of my querks, along with a lew other things."

"One last question," I blinked at Crystal and, smiling, nodded. "What, exactly, are you?"

"I am..," I lifted a hand and let it drop. "Unwanted among the Race. Feared by all," I smirked, "That have any sense. And, the first born of the Master of the Race. Fair enough?"

"Uh, by the Race, you mean vampires right?" I smirked at her meek question and, though she was to only ask one, nodded.

"Don't worry. There aren't any on this world, except for me of course," she raised her eyebrows at me and just blinked. "Sorry, Q and A time's up. Maybe I'll anwer more tomorrow," I started down the stairs before they could react. "Hey, little bird, there you are," he turned and smiled. He was sitting on an abandoned bed, chatting with a boy about his own age. The boy looked up ar me and blinked laughing brown eyes.

_**I hope you do not mind my talking to your, little bird. **_It was the ghostly voice of someone much older than the boy appeared. **_Have you figured me out yet?_**

"You would make a hell of a shape-shifter, too bad your body can't take the strain."

_**Was I that easy to... see through?**_

"Interesting, young Ghost. I take it you have... been able to deel with my memories."

_**That lst one was... particularly painfull. How long did it take for you to heal? I stopped it before I could find out.**_

"Too long. My... brothers were... inventive that night. So much so that, if I could, it would've killed me," 'they had taken my ability to speak, to see, even hear... All so I could never breath the word Father again. It had taken nearly a Mooncycle, a month, to be able to see Handler trying to tend my wounds. It took near a herd year, Human year, to hear and speak to her to calm her wimpers.'

_**She was your only true friend, wasn't she?**_

"She... was the clossest thing to a mother I ever had. That alone tells me how much of my memories you have. It seems the Human mind can only stand the first fifty years or os of memories, interesting to know. If you came across a memory of a blond haired young man, you had best forget it or else you will find out where I got my name from." 'Not to mention why I escape.'

He blinked and his form shimmered until he stood at his normal hieght. _**Escape? I do not remember an escape, besides my own.**_

"I... freed him form a mental hospital," Crystal walkied past us and, somehow, patted Damian's shoulder. "He was wrongly commited or course. Come on kiddies, time for dinner."

"Wrongly commited?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Of course someone with a... vampire's memories would be sane."

_**Believe it or not, your memories are some of the sanest I've seen. Gruesome, but sane. **_He floated after us as we went down the second flight of stairs, into the massive eating area.

"You have stayed oftly quiet. Penny for your thoughts?" Crow blinked up at me as he took a seat next to me.

"I guess I've just been a space case today. Rach said my blood was unique to begin with, at least that she could figure out. I told her I was a halfling, but she didn't believe it until she looked at the sample. She said it has stopped. I'm like you, I'm unique. Maybe the symptoms, her words, will fade as I get older. Once your blood thins out."

"The sun will be down in a few hours. Let's get something to eat and then I'll show you something." 'Crystal?'

_Yes, Knives?_

'Tell Rach, if she wants a control to study meet us out front before nightfall.'

_I will relay the message. _She smiled and set two plates of food down in front of us. "Bon appatette," she headed upstairs with two more plated in hand.

The time passed quickly as I forced myself to finish off three plates of the food. I knew I would need what energy I could get from the Human food for what was to come. I headed up the stairs, contimplating every possible outcome for what was to happen next. When I reached the front door, I put my arm out to stop Crow, "Wait in here."

"But Knives?"

"If you feel burning, get downstairs quickly."

"Knives, what are you going to do?" I forced enough energy into the space between the doorway so that he couldn't follow me. He bumped the barrier and leaned against it, "Knives? You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

"Never," I smiled and walked away from the house, noticing the sun was still a ways from setting. "Unless it was to save you," I mumbled and turned to see Rach, Michael, Jake, and Crystal all eyeing me.

"So, where is this Subject?" I looked up to see Kage sitting on the edge of the roof, gun in hand, staring at me.

"Right here," I crouched down to touch the pettles of a lat blooming flower. Needless to say, Kage nearly laughed herself off the roof. The others were a bit more civillized and covered smiles and giggles of disbelief. "You wouldn't want to drop your gun, would you? You may need it." the laughter suddenly died as she turned killer's eyes on me, all signs of relaxation gone. "Now that I have your full attention," I dug at my hand with my fangs, willing blood to flow, before I let it drop onto the pettles of the little flower. A few drops was all that would come, more than I needed but I forced my will and power into them as it absorbed into the pale pettles. "This is how one creates a pet. Rise and obey," the ground seemed to shutter as the flower darkened and shifted, rising in hieght as large vines reached to touch its master. "It's alright my pet," the flower opened to reviel large spines lining the pettles. I felt barbs dig into my arms as it circled and held me as if I were a loved one it had long missed. "Shhh, stay calm, my pet," the flower closed, only to rub against my face like a large cat. "These ones wish to see you, my pet. Show them how beautiful you are," it turned as if to look at the gawking Humans. "Do not touch them," it turned to me and, as if wounded by my words, the flower lowered. "They may touch you, but do not hurt them."

It reached out and, as I thought it would be, it was still tetherd to the ground. It gave a 'look' as the flower turned toward its stem. "Is it safe to approach?" It turned and raised its 'head' at Rach's voice.

"Yes. Just mind your manners. It's emotional," that was the only thing I never thought of. "That goes for you too, my pet," there was on odd clicking, it was shifting its pettles, as if it was happy I spoke to it. 'Time is short. Let this be done with quickly.'

"This is a pet?" Rach cautiously came within its reach, it raised vines but did not touch her.

"It's not a Human pet but yes, it is my pet," it turned and twisted to 'look' at us as we spoke. "You may touch it if you wich, it cannot disobey an order." All eyes were on it as Rach reached out to brush the pettles. It gave a few clicks when she took her hand away, as if to protest. "This is the stage Crow should be in," I could feel the bond to the creature strengthen as my blood grew stronger in it. "Step back," Rach was suddenly gone as Jake had her up at the house with him. The pettles went from black to red as it changed again, this time growing insanly large. "Calm, my pet," it wasn't a pet anylonger, and it wasn't a remnent. Only my lineige kept me in control of it. "This is what happens. My blood takes control of anything it touches," I stayed on guard. Wether or not it was a pet, it was still mine. I knew the only way to kill it, will. "This a good enough study for you? Are you done taking notes?"

"Y..yes."

"Good," I let the sun start eating at me and forced myself to stay in my form. My cloak whipped and snapped in pain as it tried to hide me from the killing raise. I forced myslf to stay put until I knew the plant couldn't hide from the sun, it was burning and flailing, it was dying.

"Knives!" I was suddenly within the darkened house, curled in Crow's arms, "You're safe now, you're safe. No more sun, no more burning, you're safe," he was holding me, trying to sooth me as I let the thing burn in the sunlight.

"Is she alright?" When I finaly felt the connection with the thing die, I looked up into Jake's worried face.

"Nothing a drink wouldn't cure." I forced myself to sit up, away from Crow, "That's the last time I go tanning." Unable to help myself, I flashed him a fanged smile and fell back onto the floor, "I want my coffin." Unfortunatly, the death/sleep took me before I could summon it.

Author's note

I have apparently come up with a MAGOR case of being unable too spell lately so soorrry about all the errors...

Oh... b4 I 4get... I gave an author friend TristanCartier permission to barrow a few of my characters (She better give them back in one piece!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you say revenge Tristan??????) So I don't know when they will show up but I figured I'd put it in writing in case she gets to the intro of one of them and someone freaks out and reports her... This is Knives'Ghostwriter and I give her official (If I can spell the damn thing) permission to barrow my characters...

Good, with that taken care of... SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places, events... Yadda yadda yadda.

I blinked my eyes, it was black as pitch. "Uh," I moved my hand and brushed something, there was a clink as my nails tapped against it. I pushed it away from me, it stopped when it hit something. I lifted my hand to push back the lid of my... 'coffin? I didn't summon it. How did it get here?' I sat up and looked around, yet another bedroom. This one had a large double bed and a smaller single placed at differentsides of the room. I couldn't help but smile when I looked next to my coffin, Crow had curled up and was fast asleep. I brushed his shoulder as he twitched, lost in the land of dreams. I carefully replaced the lid of my coffin before leaving the room, he didn't so much as stir when I closed the door. It was the first door to the left of the stairs, Damien's room. Good evening. I stepped out of the way of a black panther as he headed toward the stairs. About time you woke up. Crow was worried. He hasn't left your side since you... fell asleep.

"How long this time"

This is the third night. I had better get back to my rounds. He trotted down the stairs, out of sight.

'I need to go hunting, but I don't want to leave Crow'

Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him until you get back.Crystal's sleepy reply worried me but I knew they could protect themselves.

'Know any good hunting grounds'

Try the city a few hours drive from here. Head North, you'll hit it eventualy.

I smiled and headed down the stairs, to see a fermiliar figure sitting at the counter. "Took you long enough Blades," I shook my head and smirked at her.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Kage just laughed and shook her head.

"Me and Damien are the resident night owls. Unless you count Radar, but he's in the city with Zack"

"Radar"

"Yeah, that's the name we kinda gave him. It suits him. I can't believe I miss that smartass little red head. Then again, he was always fun to p!ss off. Great, now I'm depressed. Hey! You're going hunting, can I come too? It's been awhile since I've had some fun. I can show you some good places to go fishin'. Gaurantee a bite everytime," she laughed and set the glass she had been sipping from in the sink. "The Humans of this world are some of the oddest I have seen"

"Is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?" Kage leaned on the counter, straight faced.

"You'll know as soon as I do." She gave a smirk and crossed her arms, "Why do I have the feeling that you are going, weither I like it or not"

"Because, I am." She gave a shrug, "Besides, I've been meaning to go to town anyway. So, how are we getting there"

"I know you're not one to make any ties, you never call the kids by name because of this, but," I held out a hand to her, "You have to trust me"

"I do not trust anything that cannot die, but then again I've seen that you can. The others accept you, and so will I," she gave a smirk and took my hand, but only with her left one. "So,... Am I bait or am I suppose to flush them out?" "You," we suddenly stood in an overly dark alleyway, "Are just catching a ride, remember?" I couldn't help but smile, "Besides," I turned away from her and took a child's form, "I can be all of the above." "I said I wanted to have fun," I suddenly had my small arm trapped in Kage's, "And I will have some. Come Blades, let us be lost together." "I believe I've made a mistake about you. You are a hunter, just of a different kind," she smirked and turned us to walk the deserted streets.

"Potential, eight o'clock," I turned and caught movement.

"Minor theif, unappitizing," A flash of reddened eyes was all it took to scare him off our scent.

"Picky much?" She smirked, "Three," I caught the look in his eyes, wild.

"Druggy" I could smell the sweet grug, "Too rich for me. Not without something bitter to cut the taste"

"Does the thief sound better now"

"Why"

"Up ahead," Kage stopped as a small group flanked up. "Call your choice now, there might not be any left for you"

"Rapist, follower, wannabe thief, dealer"

"That one's mine," she had those killer's eyes again.

"Fine the rapist and the thief are mine. the follower will run off," the group was coming closer.

"Chicken shit"

"What do we have here? Two lost little lambs on their way home?" The Rapist had a sadistic smirk as he spoke, he brushed one of my curles away from my face.

'Pedifial! I should've known'

"Nope, the lambs are all asleep in their beds... The wolves and Shadows are all that's left," Kage suddenly slashed out at the follower that was on her right, as predicted, he fell back and ran. "Ha, ha, ha..," she turned on the Dealer.

I joined in her laughter as I shifted and had the Rapist off the ground by his throat. "You get a special treat," I whispered into his ear. "Pain is all you'll know," I didn't just feed, I ripped and tore at his throat until he couldn't scream, absorbing every drop of blood and energy until his body was just a mumified husk. I dropped him and turned to see the Theif, scurrying on all fours, backwards, trying to escape. "Shock," I crouched down, he stared wide eyed at me. "Ruins the taste. Forget," his eyes dulled. "Go home, it ws a bad dream."

"A... dream? Home... Bad dream," he got to his feet and walked off in a trance.

"Not in the mood for seconds?" I looked over to see Kage crouching ove the Dealer, "Move and you comite suicide," she smiled that half sane smile and though I couldn't see any, I could smell blood.

"Uh?!"

"Tsk, tsk, no talking. Wouldn't want that blade to move. Right now you're just parilized," I blinked at Kage and she just shrugged and smirked. "Figured, why waste it?"

"Why indeed," she smiled and stood, stepping back.

"I want my knife back when your finished. Enjoy," she walked on, leaving me to my meal.

"She's on odd one, don't you think?"I smiled down at my motionless meal. "It has come to my attention that she hates your... kind. You won't suffer as your friend did. Make your peace," I dug claws into his throat and let my skin absorb the blood, "And die." His, spine gave, numbing his body of pain, dying almost instantly.

I smirked as I freed the blade from the man's throat. 'Odd indeed.' I turned and headed towards Kage. I saw her in time for her to turn a corner. "Speak of the devil!" I was suddenly at her side as she laughed and ruffled the hair of a smaller boy, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Damnit Kage," the boy batted her hand away from his red hair, "I just got it to stay out of my eyes!" He fussed with his over shaggy hair, trying to pull it back into a tail. To no avail, the front was too short and flopped back into his eyes.

"RENO!" Kage screeched and laughed.

"That's it, I'm shaving my head!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kage clapped her hands over her heart and forhead, falling back as if in a swoon. I had to catch her before she hit the ground. "You have slain me," she made a few choking noises and went limp, her hands falling to brush the ground.

"Are you bipolar?" I couldn't help but smile. "You should've warned me I was to play white knight. I wouldn't be dressed in black with my eyes flushed red from the feed."

"I never was one for white," she righted herself and smirked, "Besides, you look better this way."

"Don't mean to break up the reunion, but we have company coming," the little red head pushed at us, Kage realy he just shooed at me, into a darkened alley. "Stay quiet," he grabbed Kage, ducking into the shadows, leaving me in the open alone.

"Do your stuff," I saw Kage's smirk as they seemed to fade deeper into the shadows.

I blinked nad looked back intime to see a group of men run past, straggler was panting and stopped to catch his breathe. He glanced over at me, "Here! Over here!" In the time it took for him to look back to me, I had already let my form merge with the shadows.

"Where?" A brute of a man rushed back to the one that had ran away from the battle, the follower.

"Uh... She was right there." The shadows danced at my silent laughter, causing their hearts to beat faster.

"What does this, demon of yours look like?" They walked toward me, barly glancing at any of their surroundings.

"We thought she was just a little girl, but then she changed... into this tall... monster. She ripped Clay's throat out, with her teeth!" 'He had stayed long enough to see that? Hm,... interesting.'

I was so watchfull over these two that I barly noticed that four more had joined them. A shimmer caught my attention as two of them got close to Kage's hiding place, the reflection of light on metal. 'She can take care of herself.' My attention was drug back to the two that had been talking, they were staring at me! No, through me. 'Damn intuitive Humans!' "What is it?" The follower was asking the other one, the leader by the way they all turned toward him. Murderer! I could smell it on him.

"Nothing," the two men closest to Kage suddenly dissapeared into the shadows. They all turned to look at where the men had been as I reached out from the shadows and drug the leader to me.

"Murderer," he tried to claw at me when I burried my fangs into his throat, I just pulled his arms away from me hard enough that they snapped and hung uslessly at his sides.  
"So what does that make you?"

I dropped the lifeless body and pulled my form together fully, "Well fed." Kage just smiled at me as she threw a knife at hte follower that was trying to escape, he dropped when it struck the back of his neck. "Nice shot."

"I know. How are you adjusting Radar?" The boy was rubbing his eyes.

"I'm a little dissoriented but I'll be fine. What the hell are you?"

Kage started laughing even as I looked down at the murderer's bloodless body, " I thought that would be odvious by now."

"It would be, but you've got my blinded one minute and blanked the next. No offense," his eyes flitted to the body at my feet, "but you give my a headache."

"I suppose it is better than my being a pain in the neck," a stray sound caught my attention, at the same time his head shot up and turned in the direction.

"Company," we blinked at each other. "How did you?" Kage started laughing as we looked at each other, yet again speaking at once, "Never mind."

"We should go," I spoke alone, thought he looked as if about to speak. "Give me your hand," Kage took it without hesitation, the boy didn't even reach for it.

"Radar, we don't have time for this," Kage scolded as the sound of sirens grew closer. He blinked at her but took my hand.

In a blink, we were back in the kitchen at the house. "Welcome back," Jake sat at the counter, sipping what smelled like coffee. "I see you've fed well," he wrinkled his nose. "And you brought home Radar. Not bad for a night's work."

"Too bad the nights are short. Have I fed enough to look Human? It's been awhile since I've... feasted."

"You have color in your cheeks, but I wouldn't call you human," he smirked as he rinsed his cup, along with the one Kage had left. "Mind helping me get the kids moving before you go to bed?"

I gave a smile, "Why do I think you have something in mind?" All I got in reply was a chuckle as Jake led the way to the sleeping area. "A little early to be waking them up, don't you think?"

"You try getting this many people up, in one house, and try being ready on time. Early is the only way you can do it."

"The last time I had to get a lot of people moving at once was," once we got down the stairs I took a deep breathe. DANGER! I roared in Lion.

"Subtle," Kage smirked as they all woke up in a panic.

Jake laughed and stepped forward, catching Crystal as she fell, "'mornin Trithe."

"Uh, why am I not surprised?"

"That's what you get for sleeping in the rafters," he smirked and set her on her feet.

"Rafters aren't that bad to sleep in. I use to sleep in them all the time." Everyones' eyes turned to me, "What? They were the easiest place to hide in churches."

"Churches?" Kage laughed, "What would you be doing in a church?"

"Seeking santuary, the same as everyone else." The entire room went still, "What?" Everyone just blinked at me and then looked at each other.

"You've been... inside churches?"

"Of course. Sometimes they're the only safe places to go. I tend to leave Crow there when I hunt."

"Hunt what, exactly?" I just smiled at Jake's question and turned to head back up the stairs.

"They are awake, and the sun is rising, I'm goin to bed."

"Pleasant dream Blades. We should do that again, real soon."

"Yeah, soon," I caught a glimpse of the sun coming through the first floor windows. "Next time, you choose the prey." With a smirk, I headed upstairs to my coffin.

When I pushed open the door, I smiled. Crow was still sound asleep next to my coffin. As I got closer I frowned. He was pale, too pale, and he was shivering as if cold. I stopped myself before I could say his name. 'Poor little bird.' I took off my choker and, as I draped it over him, it lengthened into a blanket.'Maybe I can teach him tot fend off the cold. Energy should work. Tonight then, I will teach you to feed.' I laid a kiss upon his head and settled into my coffin, for a long day's death/sleep.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so damn long... Shouldn't from now on... Please review... I"M BEGGING!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer: You know the deal by now. If not... poor you...

Whispering? Whispering drug me out of the blackness. 'Crow?' I could hear but I couldn't move, couldn't see. "I'm sorry, but I have to find out on my own. Somehow I will put you in danger, put others in danger," I felt small fingers brush across my cheek, pushing back hair. "As you had to, I will learn on my own. Away from people, from... humans." 'No! You are Human!' "I will live by your rules; none shall die, save those that hurt the innoscent." 'NO! I must move. Please, just let me open my eyes, speak, MOVE!!' "I am no longer your little bird. Time for my to leave the nest," I felt lips brush my forhead, they pressed down hard enough that I could feel the monster's teeth behind them. 'NO! Remnant, no...' "Goodbye, my Bloodmother." I heard the echo of the lid as it closed, it sounded for what felt like an eternity. The connection I had come to be use to faded into nothing. He was gone! Away from me, away from this place, from this demention.

"NO!" I exploded out of my coffin, the lid clattering against the wall as I raced down the stairs. The connection was there! I followed it down the stairs, "Crow," I wrapped my arms around him before he even had time to turn at his name.

"What the hell?" Crystal was looking at the ceiling, I heard the lid give one last clatter as it settled.

"Crow," I held him tighter. 'He's here. He didn't leave.'

"What are you rambling about?"

"Knives... can't... breath," Crow took a deep breathe as I released him. "What in Gale Winds has gotten into you?"

"Are we suppose to say, watch your language?" Crystal glanced at Jake, who smirked.

"You shouldn't even be up yet. The sun won't be down for... another... hour," the look I gave him caused him to stall.

"How could you know that? We are below the earth, with no natural light."

"Uh, yeah. Wasn't I helping with," I grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Crow." He gave a weak smile, "The same way I do," he nodded and I released him. "One more thing, have you been out today?" He dropped his head then shook it. "You're too pale. Have you eaten?"

"I was just helping with dinner. I'm not hungry."

'Has he eaten since I've been asleep?' I looked at Jake, he blinked as if startled then shook his head.

Nothing. He's dranl some water and juices but nothing to eat that I've seen. I took meals to him, they were untouched when I went after the dishes.

'We should move on. I need to find a place that I can teach him, somewhere I can stay in control.'

Doesn't get more controlled than here. We can keep everything... contained if sh!t hits the fan.

'Not when it comes to this.'"Crow," he turned to me, his arms full of dishes. "You know how you draw up energy for your spells?" He cocked his head but nodded. "Do it... but target Jake as the source. Brace yourself," I smirked at him as I felt the fermiliar prickle of magic across my skin, this time it just brushed me, it didn't take anything. Just searching for its target.

I saw goosebumps spread across Jake's arms as the magic touched him, "What... is... it?" His teeth started chattering as it stole his heat, his life force. His body started shaking as his skin paled.

"Break the connection," I looked and saw Crow's eyes were a pale red, his cheeks were flushed as if he was suffering from a fever. "Crow?"

"Huh," he took a deep breathe and looked around as his eyes faded back, just a reddened ring told his difference. "Is he ok? I didn't hurt him, did I?"

"I'll have to let you know after my head stops spinning," Jake gave a laugh and wobbled on his feet.

"Easy brother," Crystal was suddenly there to catch him. "You need to sit down. You look awfully pale."

"I'll be fine. Hold still, you're making me dizzy."

"Oooohkay, whatever you say big brother. I think it's time for you to lie down."

"I'm starting to think you're right. I feel like I maxed out." So tired... His eyelids fluttered down.

"I've got you," Crystal picked him up as if he was a child and carried him up the stairs.

"I hurt him?" Crow looked... wounded.

"No, he's just tired. If you're careful, that's the only side effect there is. Don't worry, you'll get better at it. Are you feeling better?"

"Fine. What about Jake?"

"He'll be fine. Are you sure you're alright?" I saw his eyes flash pale red as he looked at me, annoyance showed in his face. "You'll have to be careful of that. It'll give you away." He flashed a sharp-toothed smile at me and went back to work.

I shook my head and slumped into an empty chair. "Did you have fun last night?" I blinked up at Damien, he quickly turned his eyes away and slid a paper across the table at me.

"Only mine were found? Impressive Kage," I smirked at the picture of a mummified corpse. They couldn't show what the others looked like and, for the glimps I took at the article, they couldn't find any missing 'residents' at any museums. "If I had known she was going to clean up... I wouldn't have left such a mess."

"Kage knows to keep her... fun underwraps," Crystal took a seat near me. I shook my head at the look she gave me.

"... I will treat you as I treat others," I bowed my head, as I had done to so few others that have proven their... humanity. "With your... permission, I will harm none save for those that... harm others and none shell be found of my... deeds, while I am within your territory," I changed the barest minimum of the oath, as to not scare the children with my words.

"See no evil, as we have always said," I gave a nod at Crystal's words and looked up at her, she wore a soft smile. "Is this where I just nod in approval or...?"

"You can either accept it and I hunst as I see... morally fit, only accational missing persons flyers are seen, or you can decline...," I forced myself to stop. 'Only one other has been stupid enough to decline... I slaughtered all those of his race withing a twenty mile radius of his territory. Needless to say,... they blamed him.' Crystal's eyes widened a little. "A girl's got to eat, and he gave no rule against his own kind."

"Accepted."

"Smart Human. Where is my partner in crime anyway?"

"Probably taking advantage of having her room back," Damien smirked. "I know I would be..."

I caught the sound of giggles behind me, they stopped the moment I turned my head. With a frown I turned back to him, " I have no need for a bed and Crow has no want for one. You may have it back at any time, I only need a safe... place...," the giggling had started again, "For my... What is so ...?" I spun too quickly for them to hide a small compact. "Mirror..." I let out a huff of air. "Is it that humorous?" The giggles started again, I couldn't help but smile and shrug, "It's a life choice."

"Don't you mean death?" Damien got up and came up behind me. "Interesting...," he was looking at the mirror over my shoulder, only seeing himself. "I guess some legends are true."

"Nope, I just hate my reflection, so I don't let it show."

"So... What? You can just turn it on and off like a switch?" I smirked at Crystal.

"Yeah, thought I will admit, it's been so long since I've 'turned it on' that it's probably stuck on off." I smiled and closed my eyes, consintrating on letting myself drop all my anger against my image and heratage. Opening them, I blinked at the image in the mirror, blue eyes blinked back at me. They grew red as I scanned the image seeing my mother's face in mine and my father's too dark hair and pale skin. The mirror was too small but I could remember my build was like his, tall and strong with mother's femanin curves. The mirror shattered as I sneered and turned away from it. The only thing about me I can clame are my eyes.

"Woe. Hostel much?"

"I don't like mirrors." I looked over and saw Crow eyeing me, he was worried, I smiled to reasure him. He cocked his head but smirked back. "Kage!" I called to the ceilling, " I'll take that rematch now!"

"About time Blades," she suddenly appeard in the shadows of the stairwell, "And this time, no holding back."

I couldn't help but smile, fangs fully exposed, "Wasn't planning to." A thought took me to the front of the house, I smiled at the setting sun and waited for Kage and my rematch. 


End file.
